Watchful
by dragonlover17
Summary: Have you ever gotten the feelling that you are not alone? The feeling that something is watching your every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike? Hiccup feels this way and goes looking for the source. He is unaware of the plan to which he is the key. What he finds could change his life forever. Or end it. Don't own anything HTTYD! T for bloodON POSSIBLY PERMANENT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading this! Just to be clear, this story has nothing to do with my other one. That's all I have to say so... read, review, and enjoy the first chapter of Watchful!**_

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked after her friend had started staring off somewhere outside the Academy. Again.

"Huh? What?" He was brought back to his senses by her question.

"Hiccup, the class? The one you are supposed to be teaching us?" Fishlegs, too, was starting to get concerned for his friend. Hiccup usually loved teaching classes but, lately, he was getting distracted.

"Oh, right."

"Hiccup, are you okay? You have been doing that a lot lately."

"I'm fine, Astrid."

"If you are fine then why do you keep staring at random trees?" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe he expects it to turn into a new dragon that he can train!" Tuffnut answered.

"Hello, dragon. You can be my friend. All dragons are my friends. My leg fell off. I stare at random trees hoping that they will explode or make my boring, good-for-nothing life more exiting." Ruffnut said, trying to do her infamous Hiccup impression. She high-fived her twin then they hit helmets; their sort of a messed up handshake. Hiccup face palmed.

"Okay, Ruff, first, I don't sound like that. Second, for the millionth time, _my leg did not fall off_! Third, I wasn't staring at a tree and fourth, I don't think my life is boring at all!"

"What do you keep staring at then?" Snotlout asked.

"I though I… never-mind. Back to the lesson."

"Hiccup, it's been a long day. Maybe you should just go home and get some rest." Astrid interrupted, concerned for her friend.

"I'm okay, Astrid. Really," Hiccup said while rubbing his eyes. Astrid gave him a look and he got her point.

"Fine. Class dismissed. Toothless!" Toothless immediately bounded to his rider's side.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled in unison while they mounted Barf and Belch and flew off to go cause trouble somewhere.

Fishlegs and Snotlout soon followed the twins out of the Academy and Astrid walked over to Hiccup.

"Now that we are alone, I want to know what is going on with you." Astrid stood in-between Hiccup and Toothless so to ensure that her question was answered.

"I… I'm just tired. You know, with the recent war with the Berserkers and all?" Hiccup lied, hoping Astrid would believe him. Of course, she being the person who knows him best, saw right through his lie. She did, however, realize that he Hiccup didn't want to tell her. She respected that, for now, and let him pass to mount Toothless. He flew off, leaving Astrid alone with Stormfly in the Academy.

"There's something bothering him, isn't there, Stormfly? I doubt it had anything to do with the war, though." Astrid climbed on her dragon's back. Suddenly Stormfly became tense and her tail spikes shot up.

"What is it girl?" Astrid looked around but didn't see anything unusual. She thought she heard someone walking in the woods in the distance, but Stormfly calmed down and Astrid didn't think anything of it. She just assumed that it was a Terrible Terror or some other dragon.

She was dead wrong.

—

He watched as the boy flew out of the arena. He followed the boy and his Nightfury, knowing he had to complete his mission soon. He was traveling on foot, therefore almost loosing sight of the pair numerous times. But he is quick, moving through the shadows. The boy and his dragon landed in front of their house and went inside. He has a perfect view of the pair from his hiding spot in the woods. That is, until they went into the cover of their house, where he couldn't touch them. Just a few more days and the plan would be in motion. Oh, his master will be delighted! He couldn't wait to return home with the answer to their problems. He would be praised as a hero! But first, he had to carry out the seemingly impossible mission. It would be difficult, but he knew that he was capable. He was going back to his tent in the depths of the Berkian woods when he saw the boy and his dragon take off into the sky. He turned and ran back to the village, louder than he had hoped. If he wanted to get the boy, alone, this was a good a chance as any.

—

"You hungry bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless jumped around his rider. Hiccup giggled and gave Toothless his dinner: a basket full of fish. He walked upstairs to his room and sat down at his desk. He was working on a new tail for Toothless that would allow them to turn more swiftly. He started working on the blueprint when Toohtless came up and nudged him. It was getting dark and Toothless was eager to go on their nighttime flight.

"I'm trying to come up with an idea for your new tail, bud. Don't you want to be able to turn better?" Toothless nudged him again and looked through the window.

"Alright Toothless, we can go flying." As they walked out of their house they were met by none other than Stoik the Vast.

"Hiccup. Where are you two going?" He asked gleefully.

"Just going on our evening flight. I was trying to draw up some sketches for a new tail for Toothless, but he insisted." Toothless wiggled about, getting more eager to go flying with his best friend. Stoik laughed at his son's dragon and stepped aside to let them pass.

"Be careful son."

"When am I not careful?" Stoik opened his mouth to speak but Hiccup interrupted. "Don't answer that."

He mounted Toothless and they flew off into the night with such speed that never ceased to amaze Stoik.

—

"Where to, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless as they lazily flew around Berk.

Toothless just kept flying, not wanting to go to a specific destination. He just want to fly. Hiccup shrugged and opened Toothless's tail with his prosthetic as they flew through the sea stacks surrounding Berk.

Hiccup usually loved flying, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Something just didn't feel right. He knew that Toothless would want to keep flying, but Hiccup had to stick to his gut feeling.

"Okay, bud, let's go home."

Toothless whined and reluctantly flew back to the village. They landed in front of his house and Hiccup froze. He saw a pair of eyes staring at him from a small distance away. Toothless saw them too and started growling. The eyes and their owner acknowledged that they had been spotted and quickly retreated, Hiccup and Toothless closely following. Hiccup saw somebody running into the woods and Toothless shot a plasma blast at him. The blast missed it's target but awakened some nearby villagers. As they came out of their houses to see what all of the commotion was about they saw Toothless and Hiccup racing into the woods. But after what, they did not know. Stoik, too, saw his son and his dragon racing into the woods.

"Hiccup?" He yelled to his son as he and Toothless stood at the edge of the woods. Toothless was growling in the direction of the deepest part of the woods while Hiccup lust glared into them, trying to make out any signs of movement.

"Hiccup? What's going on?" Stoik ran up to his son, concerned for the sudden outburst. When he didn't get a response he tried again.

"Hiccup!"

"What? Oh, sorry dad. Toothless…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Toothless got spooked by… a herd of Terrible Terrors. They went into the woods. But they're gone now so…" Hiccup lied, not wanting to reveal what he really saw with most of the village watching.

Hiccup and Toothless went back to their house and Stoik told the crowd of curious Vikings to do the same. Hiccup went upstairs to his room and lay in his bed, Toothless shooting his own bed with fire before curling down and going to sleep. Hiccup thought to himself about the strange man they had encountered.

_Who was that guy? Why was he watching me? Why did he run away when we confronted him? _

The questions swam through his head as he drifted off into a light, unsettled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading and an extra thanks to the reviews and followers! I just wanted to give you a head's up: once each chapter, in the point of view from the 'man' there will be a subtle hint that tells more about him. Be alert when you read it though, the hint could be the entire paragraph or maybe **__**just one word**__**. Well, that's all I have to say. Read, review, and enjoy the second chapter of Watchful!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>He ran as fast as he could away from the village. When he got to his tent in the depths of the woods he rushed inside and then collapsed onto the ground, letting the adrenaline rush slowly fade away. He was infuriated with himself: he might have just caused the failure of his mission! The boy had seen him! Surely a boy that clever would be on edge from now on, making his job ten times more difficult. Hopefully the boy hadn't told the others of his irritating little village what he had seen. That would defiantly compromise his mission. But he couldn't think about that now. That was in the past. Right now, he has to sleep and regain his strength, surely the boy would look for him in the morning. But, in the faithful moment when they encounter, the plan will be in motion. Yes, he <em>will<em> have that boy!

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!" Stoik the Vast yelled up to his son's room, only to find that Hiccup wasn't present.<p>

_Where could you have gone? Flying? The Academy? Maybe the forge?_

Stoik thought to himself while leaving his house to look for his son. He wanted to know what all the commotion was about last night. Nightfuries just don't get startled by Terrible Terrors. Stoik knew his son was holding back the truth and he was determined to find out why. He walked out of his house toward the forge. Sure enough, as he got closer he saw Toothless lying outside.

"Good morning, Toothless. Is Hiccup inside?" Toothless responded with a calm roar. Stoik walked inside the forge to find Hiccup working on a complex… he didn't really know exactly what it was.

"Morning, son."

"Oh, hey dad." Hiccup said, his eyes not leaving his work.

"What are you…"

"New tail for Toothless. I finished the blueprints so I thought I would get up early and start working on it. It should let us turn more swiftly."

"Oh, alright then. So, Hiccup, about last night: what happened that you aren't telling me?" Hiccup stiffened up then put his tools down.

"Nothing. Uh, dad, I'm late for… a class at the Academy so I'm just going to… ya." Hiccup ran over to Toothless and they took off. Stoik did not have his question answered; that just confirmed his suspicion that something is going on with his son. Just then, Gobber came into the forge.

"Hey, Stoik. What brings you here today?"

"There is something he isn't telling me." Stoik answered, mostly to himself.

"Who?"

"Hiccup! Last night! He chased something into the woods but refuses to tell anybody what he saw."

"Listen, Stoik, I know you're concerned for him. You are just being fatherly. But you have to give the boy some space. If you just keep pressuring him he will drift farther away into the sea." Gobber reassured his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, you're right. It's just, with the recent war with the Berserkers, I'm sure that Dagur will want to get to him. I just want to protect him. I want to be the best father I can to him, for all of those years I wasn't." Stoik sighed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless were flying idly over the woods toward the Academy. There was a class today, but he would arrive early. He didn't want to have to confess to his father what he saw. He didn't know exactly why he couldn't tell what he saw, but he had decided to keep it a secret. He didn't want his father to lose it if he found out that Hiccup was being watched. His father was very overprotective, and even that one time would make his fatherly instincts kick in. Plus, Hiccup's curiosity was getting the best of him. He wanted to know who the man was and why he was watching them.<p>

"The class doesn't start for a while, bud. Why don't we go into the woods and look for that man?" Hiccup said to Toothless as they neared the Academy. Toothless roared in response. Hiccup smiled as they dove into the Berkian forest.

* * *

><p>The magnificent roar of a Nightfury awoke him. He quickly got up and ran out of the tent. But before he could go to find the boy he had to cover his tracks. He pushed the tent into a small hole under a rock and cleared away anything else that would suggest someone had been there.<p>

_Now! Now I can carry out the plan! _

He thought to himself as he saw the Nightfury and the boy dive down into the forest.

_The boy's curiosity will be his downfall. I will make sure of it._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks again for reading and thanks for all of the reviews/followers. In response to your comment, _****_Dawnbreaker Dragon,_****_ yes, I am going to have more of the story of the 'man' in later chapters. Each chapter reveals a little more about him, until all the little details come together. That will happen in a later chapter though. _**

**_This chapter has two major clues from where the man comes from. One of the clues is pretty obvious but the other one you have to think about to understand._**

**_Well, that's all I have to say. _**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 3 of Watchful!_**

* * *

><p>Hiccup jumped off Toothless' back, his prosthetic creaking as it landed on the soft, moss-covered forest floor.<p>

"Did you happen to get the smell of that guy last night, but?" Hiccup asked hopefully. Toothless lowered his head slightly from disappointing his rider.

"It's okay, bud. We were both in a rush. I didn't really expect you to get a scent. He was too fast." Hiccup reassured his best friend.

"So, where do we start?" Hiccup looked around the forest.

"Hmm, he ran in the forest from over there," he pointed to the point in the forest closest to the village, "and he was running that way," moving his arm in the direction the man was running,"so if he kept going straight he would have ended up somewhere along this path." Toothless tilted his head to the left earning a giggle from Hiccup.

"Come on bud, this way. Let's just hope he kept moving straight." The duo started walking through the forest looking for any signs of the man: footprints, broken branches, or if Toothless found a different smell. Suddenly Toothless' ears perked up and he stiffened.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup stepped closer to Toothless and looked around to see what was catching Toothless' attention. Hiccup saw a trail of footprints on the ground.

"This way." Hiccup took off along the trail, Toothless closely following. They followed the trail of footprints to a tall hill in the forest, still covered with trees. Once again, Toothless' ears perked up and he stopped moving.

"Did you hear something?" Hiccup asked. He got the feeling they weren't alone. He looked around but saw no one.

Toothless started growling while looking around the woods for the same reason as Hiccup. He didn't smell or see anyone, but he still knew someone was watching them. He just knew. If only he could talk to his rider, he would warn him. But after looking at Hiccup he saw that his rider had the same feeling.

"Okay, Toothless, let's just go back to the—"

A small box came tumbling down the hill. A black box no bigger than Hiccup's head with a black clasp. Hiccup bent down to pick up the box. He recognized the material form somewhere but he couldn't quite remember where. He looked up the hill but saw nothing. No sign of anyone or anything that could have thrown the box down the hill. Toothless sniffed the box and quickly drew his head back while growling both at the box and up at the hill. He, too, was curious to where the box had come from. Hiccup started to go up the hill but he heard the distant roar of a Monstrous Nightmare which reminded him of his duties in the Academy.

"Come on, bud. We have to get to the Academy. I know, I want to know where this came from too, but I have duties as the head of the Academy. But let's keep this a secret, okay? At least until we can figure out how to open it and what's inside." With that, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and they flew off to the Academy. He wanted desperately to know what was going on; with the man and now the box. But his Academy duties come before his extreme curiosity.

* * *

><p>He ran up the hill, purposely leaving tracks for the boy to follow. He usually moves through woods leaving no sign that he had ever been through, but he needed to be followed. His plan had to play out perfectly. There was no room for even the slightest flaw. He had watched the boy for a while now, he knew how the boy would react to every move that he made. His boss also knew the boy and had information that proved to be very useful. He carried the small box in his pocket as he ran. If his plan played out correctly, which it should, then the boy will find the box when he drops it down the hill. He will try, and fail, to open the box until he figures out the rare specimen it is created from. He will go to the island which it originated to get the only thing that will break the clasp. Then comes phase two of his genius plan.<p>

As he finally reached the top of the hill he went to the hiding spot he had found only days earlier. It was near a tree that would conceal himself from sight and his scent from that dragon. He got himself into his spot then waited. Eventually, he heard the sound of the boy's voice. He waited until the boy had found the bottom of the hill, where he had started to make his tracks invisible all but himself, and dropped the box. He did it too quickly for the boy to possibly notice his hand come out from the hiding spot. He had memorized the schedule of the boy's training classes and, right on schedule, he heard the distant roars of the dragons which will remind the boy of his classes. As expected, the boy and his dragon flew off to the classes.

_That's right. Go off to your silly little dragon games. You talent will soon be in my hands. _

* * *

><p>"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as he and the other teens, minus Hiccup, flew off to the Academy for their class.<p>

"He should be here… He has been acting so strange lately. Could he be hiding something?" Astrid wondered out lout.

"Maybe he found a magical stone that can transport him to a faraway land full sliced bread and Tuff-cream!" Tuffnut suggested.

"It's called Ruff-cream!" Ruffnut argued.

"No! You _told _me that it is called Tuff-cream!"

"Ruff-cream!"

''Tuff-cream!"

"Guys! It doesn't matter what it is called because nobody will _ever_ eat it!" Snotlout yelled at the twins.

The twins ignored Snotlout and began tackling each other to the ground. Just then the teens heard the roar of a Nightfury and Hiccup and Toothless flew into the Academy. Hiccup had tried to hide the box in Toothless' saddle bag but it was to big for the flap to completely cover it. Hiccup hoped that no one would notice it, though.

"Alright, everybody, let's get started." He instructed as he jumped down to the ground and walked over to his chalkboard. "Today we are going to do another quiz game. Split into your teams; the team with the most points at the end wins."

All of the teens grabbed a barrel for themselves and the teams went on separate sides of the clipboard; Astrid with Fishlegs, and Snotlout with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"I don't really think these teams are fair." Snotlout complained.

"If you want to switch with Fishlegs—" Hiccup started.

"No!" Astrid interrupted.

"No, I meant it's not fair for anyone else to be on Team Snotlout. Team Astrid needs all the help it can get against me." Snotlout finished, flexing his muscles and making Astrid gag. Hiccup sighed in annoyance.

"Okay first question, this is an easy one for Team Snotlout: Which dragon has the hottest fire?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were too distracted to hear the answer. Ruffnut had noticed the black box in Hiccup's saddle bag. She elbowed Tuffnut in the ribs for him to look. She pointed to the saddle bag before he was able to hit her or tackle her to the ground.

"What is it?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm not sure." Ruffnut answered.

They stared at it the entire class, fantasizing about what could be inside.

"Last question: Which dragon leurs its prey with the sweet smell of chocolate?" Hiccup looked at both teams and, knowing that this was the hardest question, he smiled. Fishlegs slapped his hand down on his barrel, the signal to answer the question.

"Team Astrid."

"Um, is it the Snaptrapper?"

"Correct! Point, Team Astrid. That makes the score fifty-three to zero." Hiccup concluded.

"Yeah! Team Astrid wins again! And Snotlout thought that we needed help." Astrid gloated, trying to get on Snotlout's nerves. But he was body listening to something that the twins were telling him.

"Do you think it could be treasure?" Snotlout whispered to the twins after they told him about the box.

"Maybe. I though it would be some stupid Hiccup contraption." Tuffnut answered.

"Well, where is it? I want to look inside of it." Snotlout asked.

"Over here." Ruffnut and Tuffnut led Snotlout over to Toothless and pointed into his saddle bag.

"Is that it?" Snotlout asked, disappointed at the size.

"Whatever it is that it is, that is it." Tuffnut responded.

"What does that even mean?" Snotlout asked him.

"It… uh… um… Even I don't know!" Tuffnut smiled stupidly.

"What are you guys looking at?" Hiccup came over behind the three and crossed his arms skeptically. They all immediately turned around and stiffened up.

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Hiccup looked over their shoulders and saw the black box.

"Were you snooping in my stuff?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

"No!" Snotlout defended himself.

"We just happened to look over into your saddle bag and we maybe wanted to know what it was!" Ruffnut lied, stupidly.

"Ya, our legs brought us here without our permission. Stupid legs!" Tuffnut added.

"You guys can't just go through my stuff like that." Hiccup said

"We would have to snoop around if you weren't so secretive." Snotlout criticized Hiccup.

"Me? You think I'm the problem here?"

"You are always the problem! You can't do anything right!" Snotlout yelled at him.

"Come on, Toothless." Hiccup and Toothless walked out of the Academy. Snotlout and the twins all had separate thought about how to find out what was in the box as Hiccup jumped onto Toothless.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" Astrid called after him. "What did you say to him?!" She yelled at Snotlout.

"Nothing!"

Astrid gave Snotlout a death glare but Tuffnut answered her question.

"He was snooping in Hiccup's saddle bag and then he told Hiccup that he was the problem and that he was being to secretive."

"Ugh!" Astrid hopped onto Stormfly and went after Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Hiccup landed Toothless at the forge. What Snotlout said hadn't really bothered him too much, he mostly wanted to get inside the box. He used his knife first, then a sword. When they didn't work he tried using anything else he could find. He had resorted to trying to pry the box open with a knife.<p>

Hiccup suddenly heard a crash in the back of the forge. He placed the box down on the table in front of him and slowly stepped into the back. He silently turned around the corner, his heart racing, and saw a man in a black cloak. The man was completely still, his hood covering his face. He has his back turned to Hiccup and he was looking through some blueprints that Hiccup had drawn.

"You have great talent, boy." Hiccup froze in his tracks as the man turned to him.

"Soon that talent will be mine." With that he jumped out of the window. Hiccup ran up to the window and saw the man standing right outside.

"Let's keep this encounter a secret, shall we? Don't bother truing to figure out who I am, you will know soon enough." Hiccup watched as the man ran into the woods, completely undetected by any surrounding villagers.

"Hiccup?" The voice made him jump and squeal slightly. He calmed himself down when he realized the voice came from his father. He walked stiffly back into the main room of the forge. He saw his dad looking at the box and quickly snatched it up and hid it behind his back.

"What's that you've got there?" His dad stepped to the side to see what was behind his son's back.

"Nothing. I-I'm just gonna go back to the house now." Hiccup quickly ran over to Toothless and they took of.

"What is going on with you?" Stoik asked, mostly to himself. His son was being secretive, and now he finds Hiccup trying to open a strange box. His son wasn't usually like this… what was going on. And he was going to find out. He had to protect his only son, and he had a feeling this was not good. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I used the reference of Tuff-creamRuff-cream from the latest episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk; it is basically ice-cream. The Snaptrapper was one of the dragon featured in the short "The Book Of Dragons". Just wanted to make sure to give Dreamworks the credit- I defiantly didn't come up with either of those._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Hey readers! So this chapter begins where the last one ended, except it goes on with Hiccup and Toothless and what they do, instead of ending with Stoik. I am exited to post this chapter; this is where it gets good! I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it! _**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 4 of Watchful!_**

* * *

><p>"Nothing. I-I'm just gonna go back to the house now." Hiccup quickly ran over to Toothless and they took off. They started to fly off to their house, but only to fool Stoik.<p>

"To the woods, bud." Hiccup instructed Toothless. Toothless landed in front of the forest where the man ran in and Hiccup jumped off onto the ground.

"Come on Toothless. This time we are finding him." Hiccup took the black box out of the saddle bag and headed into the forest. Toothless was reluctant, but still followed his best friend into the forest.

"Can you get a smell?" Hiccup asks while searching the ground for footprints. Toothless lifted his head to sniff but didn't get any unusual scent.

"He came in here, I know he did. How is it possible that he didn't leave any trail?" Hiccup asked himself skeptically while looking into the dense forest he was about to search.

Astrid and Stormfly landed in front of the forge, still looking for Hiccup after he had left the Academy. Astrid jumped down onto the ground and walked into the forge. She didn't find Hiccup, but Stoik was there.

"Stoik? Have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked politely.

"I have. He just left. Why are you looking for him?" He responded.

"Oh, I was just making sure he was okay. Snotlout and the twins were being… well, normal. Hiccup left with Toothless and I haven't seen him since."

"I need you and the other riders to go look for him immediately."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. He is acting quite strange… I need you to make sure there is nothing wrong." With that the great Stoik the Vast left the forge. Astrid jumped back onto Stromfly and they flew off toward the Academy, hoping that Hiccup would have gone back, and to get the other riders.

* * *

><p>He went through the treetops, leaving no sign of a trail to follow and no scent. He made sure of it. He knew that the boy would be looking for him and he needed to have time to set the trap. The plan was moving faster than he had anticipated, the boy having seen him in the forge. He had been looking for the paper which had the information about the specimen he had used for the box. He wanted to make sure that the boy would find it so the plan would move at the pace he wanted. He hadn't found the paper when the boy had come in. Of course, he had previously planned what he would say if he ever met the boy, after the first time when he was completely unprepared. He had played it off well this last time. He didn't have time to find the paper so he had to use the equally planned out back-up plan. He liked this plan better, anyway. His boss had been reluctant to cause this much harm to the boy, in fear of the boy not being able to do the job that was in store for him. His boss had told him to bring the boy back alive, not dead. His boss never specified how close to dead the boy could be. He intended to make sure that the boy was alive, but only just. For now at least.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup was walking through the forest slowly and on high alert; he had the sensation that he and Toothless weren't alone. He was also looking closely for any signs of that man.<p>

_Who is he? What does he mean that my talent will soon be in his hands? _

Hiccup was thinking to himself but was brought back to his senses by Toothless' growling. Hiccup placed his hand on the dragon's head to attempt to calm him down.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless' right ear lifted up and Toothless turned his head in that direction, growling slightly louder.

Hiccup took his hand off of Toothless and let it drop to his side. He walked over to where Toothless was staring and looked up into the tree. While Hiccup was looking through the bushes, he just had that feeling one gets when they _know_ something is up, Toothless heard another sound.

It was extremely faint, only a dragon with exceptional hearing would have detected it. He turned around to inspect it and he saw something move in the bushes. He walked over to the and peered into them. Before he got close enough to pounce on the bushes something, or rather _someone_, ran out. Toothless immediately bounded after him, recognizing the man.

Toothless hadn't realized how far away from Hiccup he had gotten when he lost the man. He frantically looked around for the man that made his rider so nervous, but found no sign of him. He took one step with intentions of returning to his rider but accidentally triggered a trap. Toothless roared in frustration, pain, and surprise as bolas were wrapping themselves around his body, tail, and mouth. His red tail fin was torn off and landed a foot or so away from the rest of him. Toothless struggled helplessly, but all attempts to free himself were futile. Toothless saw out of the corner of his vision that the man he had been chasing was walking up to him.

"I hope you and the boy said your goodbyes." The man said deviously and walked away. In the distance Toothless heard his little Hiccup scream. The scream went from a scream of surprise to a moan of pain. Toothless struggled ten times stronger, and if he could he would have gone over to the man and rip him limb from limb. Toothless knew that the man was the cause for all of this, and he wasn't going to rest until he found the man and got his Hiccup back.

* * *

><p>Hiccup knew that there was something going on. He just <em>knew<em>. He couldn't explain it, but he just had that feeling. He was too busy searching the bushes that he didn't even notice Toothless wandering off behind him. He still had the box clutched in his left hand as he looked through the bushes with his right. His searches were interrupted by the roar of a Nightfury, but the roar was cut short.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said aloud as he ran toward his best friend. He was to busy trying to get to his dragon that he didn't see the trigger that was low on the forest floor. He heard the sound of something flying through the air and he only just had time to register the sound as he was entangled in a bola. He screamed as the bola wrapped him up and knocked him off of his feet. He had been running dangerously near the edge of the hill, and the force of the bola hitting him had sent him over the edge of the cliff and down the hill, hitting every tree on his way down.

Hiccup landed in the man's camp, unconscious and bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid landed Stormfly in the Academy and jumped down onto the stone floor. She looked around and her heart sank when she didn't see Hiccup.

"Astrid? What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked.

"Come on. We need to go look for Hiccup." She instructed.

"Why?" Snotlout asked, not moving from where he was standing.

"Because Stoik told us to. Now come on!" She responded, irritated by Snotlout as always.

"Um, where do we look?" Fishlegs asked.

"Everywhere on the island." Astrid answered as she mounted Stormfly and flew off.

"What if he left the island? Like… not by choice?" Snotlout wondered out loud.

"What does that mean?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tuffnut.

"No, no, let me guess. How many guesses do I get? Five? Okay, uh, uh, it means… Okay I'm totally clueless." He smiled awkwardly at his lack of knowledge. Astrid huffed in annoyance, also trying to hide her fear that what Snotlout said might be true.

"He means that Hiccup might have been kidnapped." She said coldly.

"Again." Snotlout added, earning a glare from Astrid. "He never does anything right! He never has done anything right and he never will do anything right!" Snotlout criticized, using it as a cover for his inward jealousy of his cousin.

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"What are you saying exactly?! Because in my eyes,"

"Will you guys stop fighting! You two are getting to be worse than the twins!" Fishlegs yelled over Astrid and Snotlout's bickering.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Ruffnut asked, realizing what Fishlegs had meant.

"Can we just go look for Hiccup already?" Astrid said and flew off on Stormfly toward the woods, the others closely following.

The group of dragons and riders flew around the island, searching for any sign of their friend. Snotlout had gone around the beaches, Fishlegs had gone to the village, Astrid was searching the forest, and the twins were doing nothing productive.

"What are we supposed to be doing again?" Tuffnut asked his sister as they flew Barf and Belch in circles around a big tree. They were starting to get dizzy to the point of not thinking strait… but like they ever do.

"I don't know. Looking for someone somewhere." She answered lazily.

"I'm seeing stars!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I can't see anything!" Ruffnut yelled, equally exited. Their dragon was starting to feel the same way while he tried to fly away, ending up crash-landing deep into the forests of Berk. When they regained enough sense to take in their surroundings, they noticed something strange.

"What… is… that?" Ruffnut said, her jaw hanging wide open at the sight in front of her.

"Duh, a trail of blood." Tuffnut answered.

"I knew that, but I mean what caused it?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do you know?"

"Why do you think I asked you?"

"Because you want to know how my brain works. Good luck with that, even I don't know!"

Before Ruffnut could answer the twins heard a rustling in the bushes a little bit away from them. They froze in their tracks, their dragon taking a protective stance around them. They were becoming more and more tense with every passing second, every rustle in the bushes. Finally they caught a glimpse of the source of the movement, a man in a black cape. When they saw him he disappeared back into the shadows, only to reappear behind the twins. They both jumped when he spoke.

"What are you doing this deep in the woods?" He spoke with the same voice that one uses when threatening death.

"Um… we were just… hungry… for… outdoor food…" Tuffnut answered weakly.

"Who are you?" Ruffnut asked the strange man.

"Who am I? Who… am… I…?" He paused as if considering his answer. "I am your worst fear, your feared enemy, your nightmare come to life. I am a spy, a bounty hunter, and a dragon killer. I will be your enemy's rise, and your and your friend's demise." With every answer he took a step closer to the twins, finally hitting them and rendering them unconscious after the last one. Their dragon made no protest for it had been silently tied up by bolas before the man even appeared to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

The man smiled to himself, for his plan was going perfectly. The boy would defiantly cooperate if he saw that his friends were about to be killed. The boy would do what he and his boss wanted to save his friends. Although, in the end his friends will die anyway. Along with that retched boy and his Nightfury.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling. The sensation of falling. Pain. The thorns from the branches, the hardness of the ground. Darkness. All he knows us darkness. Unconsciousness. Subconscious pain. Pain… Fear…

Hiccup jolted awake from his nightmare. He is breathing heavily and his heart was pounding. It felt like it would beat right out of his chest.

_Where am I? What happened to me? Why is everything so dark? Where is Toothless?_

A million questions rushed through Hiccup's head as the adrenaline rush faded away. He realizes his eyes were closed, causing the darkness. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to clear his blurry vision. His vision finally clears and he sees that he is in a forest. Hiccup's initial thought is that he has been captured but he sees no signs of foul play. He looks around and sees nobody anywhere near him. All he saw was trees. Hiccup is deep in a forest, but which forest he could not say.

Hiccup's memories were slowly coming back to him as he took in his surroundings. Searching the woods with Toothless, a bola, then falling, pain, and nothing. As he remembers falling he feels the pain around his body. Hiccup has a strong hatred of trees and cliffs at the moment. He looks down at his tunic and it is covered in red. he touches the place where the red color is the darkest and pulls his hand back quickly with a hiss of pain. Hiccup pulls up his tunic to find a deep gash going across the length of his chest. He gasps, not only at the huge gash but also at the number of smaller cuts littering his chest.

Hiccup moved all of his limbs slowly, checking to make sure that nothing was broken. Fortunately for him nothing was broken, but he did have an immense pain in his lower left leg. Well, as low as it goes. He looked down and saw that a thick stick from one of the trees was piercing deep into his flesh. Hiccup gasped at it and started debating whether to pull it out.

"Looks like you won't be running away any time soon." The deep voice made Hiccup jump.

"W-who's there?" Hiccup asked softly while looking around him to find the source of the voice. While he was looking around Hiccup realized that he was nowhere near a cliff. He assumed that the source of the voice must have moved him away from the cliff.

"Where have you taken me?" Hiccup asked with more force, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

"That information won't be of use to you, Hiccup." A man emerged from the shadows wearing a black cape with a hood over his face. The man was tall and not as buff as the usual viking but would not be considered skinny.

"How do you know my name?" Hiccup was starting to get really nervous at the situation. The man came closer to Hiccup before answering.

"I know everything about you." The man spoke with a voice that suggested authority and a threat. Hiccup sat in awe and fear of the man standing before him.

"W-who are you?" Hiccup asked once more, scared about what he might find out. The man glared at Hiccup for a while then reluctantly answered.

"My name… is Caetis." The man, Caetis, answered.

"Okay, Caetis, how do you know who I am?" Hiccup asked hesitantly yet confidently. Caetis walked slowly over to Hiccup and knelt down beside his ear.

"I am _watchful_." Caetis then stood up and walked a good three feet away from Hiccup. He pulled off his black hood to reveal his face. His skin was darker than Hiccup's, but not by too much. His black hair was long and sleek, it went down to his shoulders. It was wavy and thin. His eyes were a dark brown that looked to Hiccup like a black hole. Now that he saw Caetis, Hiccup was ten times more intimidated. He tried hard, and succeeded, not to show his intimidation.

"What do you want with me?"

"And why would I tell you that? All you need to know is that if you don't do what I say, I will make you watch as I personally torture every person you know. I will make you watch as the people you love take their very last breaths. Then, and only then, will I torture and kill you." Caetis smiled at the horrified expression on Hiccup's face. Hiccup soon realized the emotion showing on his face and changed back to a determined expression. Hiccup nodded to show that he understood what Caetis was saying.

"Good boy. Now, I would tie your hands up and tell you to follow me but it looks like you might have a problem with that." Caetis gestured to Hiccup's leg.

"Really? I didn't even notice that something was stabbing my leg." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Don't try to anger me, boy. You have no telling what I am capable of." Caetis threatened.

"If you kill me I won't be much use to you, will I?"

"Oh, I won't kill you." Caetis smiled and stood right above Hiccup. He picked a thick branch and held it up high. "But I can come very close." That was the last thing Hiccup heard before everything went black.

"I like him much better unconscious." Caetis said grimly to himself as he dragged Hiccup off toward his boat, where he also held the boy's friends.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut tried to open her eyes, only barely conscious. When she finally got her heavy eyelids open she waited for her vision to focus once more then looked around to take in her surroundings. She noticed that the room she was in was wood. All wood. She could also feel the room swaying and moving, like it was in… water. A boat!<p>

Ruffnut also noticed a sharp pain in her head, right around her hair line. She reached her hand up to grasp her head but gasped when she saw that her hands were restrained. Actually, everything was restrained. She was sitting up against a wall with her hands tied behind her to the wall of the boat and her feet were tied together so that she wouldn't be able to run away. She started struggling to get free until she heard a faint moan from her left. Her brother was waking up too.

"Tuff! Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut exclaimed then pretty much did the same things as Ruffnut.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Ruffnut replied.

"Uh, it looks like wood."

"It's a boat. Duh! But don't ask me whose."

Tuffnut opened his mouth to retort but he stopped because he heard movement from somewhere else close by in the boat. Or was it in their very room?

"Who's there?" Tuffnut said into the darkness. There was a torch above the twins' heads but it's light only shove so far. The only answer the twins got was a low moan of pain. They squinted through the darkness to find another cage door that was thicker then theirs. Wait, cage door!?

"Are we in a cage!?" Tuffnut cried.

"Sh, I'm trying to listen." Ruffnut ordered.

"Listen for what? How are you going to hear anything over me talking?"

"It would help if you would stop talking!"

"If I could I would hit you right now!" Tuffnut threatened.

"Why don't you just hit yourself? We're twins, remember?" Ruffnut forgot about what she had been doing and focused on Tuffnut's stupidity causing him pain. He hit his head hard against the wall and the ringing of his helmet echoing throughout the room.

"Ow… do it again." Ruffnut smiled as her twin hit his head against the wall to the point of unconsciousness.

"Ha, idiot. Wait, was there something I was doing?" Ruffnut tried hard to think of what she was doing.

"Ugh, this is why I _don't_ think!" Then Ruffnut heard a familiar moan that reminded her what she was doing before she got distracted. She peered through the darkness once more, through the bars of her and her brother's cage, through the other cage door, but sadly the light from the torch above her head did not reach far enough to see the source of the moan.

"Ugh, stupid darkness. Stupid eyes." She leaned her head up against the wall a little too hard.

"Ow, stupid head." Ruffnut said to herself.

She tensed up when she heard movement once again. She froze and listened intently. She heard the sound of a jiggling lock and then a door was thrown open, light flooding into the room. Ruffnut saw that she was in fact on a boat. She also realized that they were in the lower deck of a boat. There were two cages on the boat, one that held her and her brother and one that had thicker bars and was by far less escapable. Ruffnut recognized the man that had walked in to be the one that had knocked her and her brother unconscious. He was carrying somebody, but she could not see who. The man threw an unconscious boy into the other cage and locked it. He turned around and looked at Ruffnut.

"Say goodbye to Berk."


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid and Stormfly flew through the woods looking for Hiccup. She had been looking through all of the forests on the island and had found nothing. This forest, the one closest to the village, was the last one she hadn't searched. The other riders had gone in for the night, well Snotlout and Fishlegs had. She hadn't seen the twins but she assumed that they had gone back to their house for the night. At least she hopes they had.

"Stormfly, lets go down to the ground. I'll walk for a while, you seem tired." Astrid said sweetly to her beloved dragon and Stormfly squawked in approval. The duo landed on the ground in front of the forest and Astrid jumped down onto the sift grass. Astrid looked down at the ground and saw footprints. Two pairs of footprints. One was the size of a Nightfury's paws and the other was one foot and a smaller shape.

"Hiccup and Toothless must have come in here!" Astrid exclaimed. She ran into the woods with newfound hope. She had a chance to find them! She had to find them.

Astrid followed the trails deep into the woods. With every step she took she was one step closer to finding Hiccup. Her senses were on higher alert as she followed the footprints deeper and deeper into the forest. Astrid and Stormfly followed the trails into a small clearing and the trails split. Astrid furrowed her brow in confusion.

_Toothless left Hiccup?_

Astrid decided to follow the trail that Toothless left first, then she would come back and go along Hiccup's trail. Astrid soon found that Toothless had went from walking slowly to running after something, but there was no indication of what he was running after. Astrid followed the trail of paw prints to the end and found something that shocked her.

"Toothless' tail." Astrid said as she picked up the red tail fin. She looked around and saw nothing else but some broken bolas.

"Toothless either escaped whatever was holding him here or…" She could not finish her sentence. Astrid ran back along the trail to where Hiccup and Toothless had separated. She saw that Hiccup's trail of footprints ended abruptly near the edge of a cliff. Astrid dared herself to look over the edge, hoping to find Hiccup at the bottom. All she saw was broken branches and a little bit of blood.

"Hiccup… where are you?"

* * *

><p>Ruffnut had hours after man had left to speak. She was too afraid of him hearing her. Apart from that, she had just come out of the initial shock of the situation.<p>

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked to the unknown person in the cage across from her.

"Of course I can hear you, you are right beside me." Tuffnut answered. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her twin.

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot."

"Then who were you talking to? Your imaginary boyfriend? Because you'll never get one in real life." Tuffnut smirked as he answered.

"There is someone else in here. In that other cage."

"I don't see anyone."

"That's because it is dark, you mutton-head." Ruffnut retorted.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard the jiggling of keys in a lock. Ruffnut grew visibly paler. She usually wasn't scared of anything, but this man… this man was different. He just had this… thing about him. The feeling she got whenever she looked into his cold, brown eyes was the feeling that one gets when being threatened death. As the man walked into the room, his shadow became more looming. He turned his back to the twins and looked into the other cage. Ruffnut peered around the man to try to see who he was looking at, but the person was sitting in a corner, covered by shadows.

"Did you have a nice nap?" The man was mocking the voice one uses when speaking to a small child.

"I wouldn't consider being hit to the point of unconsciousness 'nice'." Ruffnut recognized the voice immediately, though it was weak.

"Hiccup?!" The twins called out in unison. Ruffnut assumed that Hiccup's voice was so recognizable that even her idiot brother knew it.

"Ruff, Tuff? Caetis, if you hurt them-" Hiccup started.

"Calm yourself, boy. I have not harmed them. Yet. This is what I was speaking of earlier; if you don't do _exactly_ as I tell you, I have the means to harm those dear to you. Harm them, kill them, all the same to me." Ruffnut was frozen where she was sitting. This man, Caetis, is threatening to hurt her and her twin if Hiccup didn't do… whatever Caetis will have him do.

"Are you threatening to kill us? 'Cause if you are, you might want to clear that with some people. Our parents, our friends, Stoik, the people that don't hate us… wait, most people hate us. So really not that many people…" Tuffnut started out with a confident voice but it faltered as he went on with his comment.

"We blow things up a lot. It makes people not like us, but it is totally worth it." Ruffnut added and then tried to hit her helmet to her brothers. They failed miserably, only making their already tight chains cut farther into their skin.

Hiccup had scooted himself out of the shadows, but Ruffnut still wondered why he wasn't standing up. Ruffnut saw that Hiccup's face was strained with anger and hatred at Caetis.

"That brings me to my offer for you." Caetis said to Hiccup, ignoring the twins. "If you do what I say, I will let your friends go free. If you refuse my offer, I will torture and kill them both. And I will make you watch. We have already been over what happens if you refuse yet again after I dispose of them."

"What do you want with me?" Hiccup asked, clearly conflicted and curious.

"That is a conversation we will have in private." Caetis said coldly gesturing at the twins. He turned back to Hiccup. "All in due time. You will not be getting any food or water during the trip to ensure that you will not try to escape when we dock this ship at our destination."

"And where would that be?" Hiccup asked.

"You aren't getting it out of me that easily, boy. I may not look it, but I am smarted than you could possibly imagine" Caetis said as he closed the metal door and locked it. Ruffnut visibly relaxed as Caetis left for the upper deck of the ship.

"Ruff, Tuff, are you guys okay?" Hiccup asked.

"If you consider 'okay' being held against our will by a man threatening to kill us, then yes. We are doing great." Ruffnut replied sarcastically.

"That's not exactly what I meant…" Hiccup frowned slightly. "Look, guys, Caetis won't hurt you. He wants me and if he… you know… then he looses his leverage. I just have to play by his rules."

"What does he want you to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"I-I'm not sure. But it can't be good." Hiccup replied while looking at his leg. Ruffnut couldn't see what on his leg he was looking at, but she was pretty sure she saw blood surrounding it.

"What can you do that I can't?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

"Everything." Ruffnut said.

"I can do anything just as good as him!" Tuffnut argued.

"Whatever." Ruffnut replied.

"Wait, Tuff, that's it! You just said something unintentionally brilliant!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I knew that. That's… why I said it. See, Hiccup thinks I'm brilliant." Tuffnut smirked at his twin.

"He said 'unintentionally'. Don't you know what that means?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uh, no. Big words scare me." Tuffnut said with a grim expression. Ruffnut laughed silently at her brother's comment.

"The thing that Caetis wants me to do," Hiccup said, ignoring the twins bickering, "is-" Hiccup suddenly stopped talking. Ruffnut saw his gaze drift to the small window in the back of the ship. She knew it was there because of the dim light that came through it, but she couldn't see it from the place she was. Hiccup's face turned to fear at whatever he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everybody! Who else wanted to cry at Hiccup's ending narration for the Dragons: Defenders of Berk finale? I know I did… it will be weird not watching an episode every Wednesday! I saw on wiki that season 3 has been confirmed but none of the details have been released. I hope it is true! And this fanfic will go on as if the finale didn't another note: I have posted another story. It was originally just a way to get over my writers block for my stories (which I still have for my other one) but it got a lot of positive feedback. Go check it out! It is called Stranded.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Stiok, Thornado, and the other riders and their dragons were scouring the island for clues to where Hiccup and the twins had gone. They had found Barf and Belch tied up and unconscious and they had found Toothless' tail fin. There were no other clues to where he had gone. After hours of searching the island and the areas around the island, Stoik had only three options to where his son had gone.

"W-What now, sir?" Fishelgs asked Stiok.

"There are only three options to where they could be." Stiok responded. Astrid and Fishlegd understood what he meant and which option he thought it was.

"And they are…" Snotlout asked.

"Alvin, Dagur, or…" Stiok could not finish; he could not bear the thought.

"When do we leave?" Astrid asked. Just then they heard the clap of thunder and saw a flash of lightning in the distance.

"We can't fly our dragons during a storm and the waters will not be calm enough to sail. We will have to wait out the storm." Stiok explained sadly. They all sighed as they flew back to the village to prepare for the storm.

_Don't worry, son. I will find you._ Stoik thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Outcast Island." Hiccup said softly, still looking out the small window.<p>

"What? I can't hear you over her incredibly loud breathing." Tuffnut responded, gesturing toward Ruffnut.

"Outcast Island." Hiccup repeated with more volume and courage.

"Oh, that makes so much more sense." Tuffnut replied with a relieved sigh and smile.

"Does it really?" Ruffnut asked him.

"Heh, no. I have absolutely no idea what is going on." He looked to his sister for the answer.

"Don't look at me." They both turned to Hiccup, who face palmed.

"Caetis works for Alvin!" Hiccup explained.

"Thats bad, right?" Ruffnut asked.

"Um, ya, it's bad! Really bad." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Bad." Ruffnut repeated and nodded.

"We know what Alvin wants and how bad he wants it. If we don't give it to him…"Hiccup started with a grim expression.

"Death." Tuffnut finished enthusiastically.

"What?" Hiccup asked skeptically. He thought the blood loss was finally getting to his head when he heard Tuffnut's answer.

"Did you not hear me? I said _death_!" Tuffnut yelled as loud as he could.

"It will be amazing! Think of the scars we would get!" Ruffnut yelled as loud as she could.

"YA!" The twins proceeded to do their signature head-but, but were restrained by their chains.

* * *

><p>Caetis stood on the top deck of his small ship. He was smiling to himself; he had really done it! He had pulled off his mission! His master will surely promote him to right hand man. Caetis bringing the Dragon Trainer to his master… oh, the joy! He can't wait to see the look on the Dragon Trainer's face when he figures out where Caetis has taken him.<p>

"_Death_!" Caetis heard someone yell from below deck.

"It will be amazing! Think of the scars we would get!"

"YA!"

"Idiots." Caetis said to himself as he tried to ignore the kids below him. Caetis smiled as he saw Outcast Island in the distance. As Outcast Island grows closer, so do his rewards for the boy. The wind was in a fairly straight path and the island was a ways out, so Caetis decided he would go below deck and have some fun. His version of fun included someone else in pain. He walked to the first wooden door and pulled it open, revealing a staircase that leads to an iron door. He could hear the kids talking behind the door but the second he started jiggling the keys in the door the other room fell deathly silent. Caetis smiled with the thought that he brought fear into children's hearts. He swung open the door and walked in-between the two cells; one holding his profit and power, and the other holding his leverage.

"I trust you have figured out where I am taking you by now." Caetis said to Hiccup. He received a glare from said boy.

"I have absolutely no idea." Tuffnut said.

"Hiccup just told us!" Ruffnut retorted.

"No, no, he told us that this ding-bat works for Alvin. I have no idea where we are going." Tuffnut responded.

"Outcast Island." Ruffnut said dully.

"Really? I could tell more of my jokes and song more songs with hose guards! They cold really carry a tune." Tuffnut then started humming to himself.

"Silence! From both of you! Now, Hiccup, where were we?" Caetis asked authoritatively.

"You were just about to let us go free?" Hiccup asked.

"Not a chance, boy. You are my ticket to power, prosperity, and profit. And you _will_ do what I want you to." Caetis leaned in close to Hiccup's bars as he spoke as to give the boy the threatening feel.

"Or else what?" Ruffnut asked. Caetis smiled as he turned around.

"Why don't I show you? That should make it clear enough for everybody here." Caetis replied as he unlocked the twins' cage door.

"Finally someone giving a decent explanation." Tuffnut said, relieved.

"No. No, Caetis, don't involve them in this! You said yourself that this is between you and me!" Hiccup pleaded, assuming what Caetis was about to do.

"Now, what fun would that be?" Caetis asked as he walked up in front of the twins.

"Consider this a lesson, all of you." Caetis brought his leg back and swung his foot hard into Tuffnut's face. He smiled at the shocked gasps of the other two in the room. Caetis had excepted Tuffnut to recoil in pain, which would have given Caetis the satisfaction.

"Ooh, boot to the face, I love a good boot to the face!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Hey, why do you get to have all the fun? I want to give him 'a good boot to the face'!" Ruffnut then attempted to give her twin 'a good boot to the face' but was restricted by her chains. She huffed in annoyance while Caetis just stood speechless.

_How could these idiots possibly enjoy this?_ Caetis thought to himself. He turned to look at Hiccup and still got satisfaction. Even though Hiccup knew that the twins didn't mind pain, they actually enjoy it, he still couldn't stand knowing that he was the reason they were hurt.

"You didn't have to do that." Hiccup said darkly while looking at the floor.

"Now you will listen to me." Caetis replied with an evil grin. He then unlocked Hiccup's cell door and dragged him out. Hiccup tried to struggle and get free but Caetis was stronger than he looked. The twins' eyes widened when they saw Hiccup's leg: it looked to them like something had stabbed him then had been roughly pulled out. Caetis took Hiccup to the top deck of the boat and threw him down.

"Here is what I want from you, boy…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Here is what I want form you, boy. My master has a problem with… pests. The very same pests that you deal with."

"You are going to make me train dragons for Alvin?" Hiccup asked, surprised that Caetis didn't have a more complex plan.

"Not exactly. I am going to sell you to Alvin to train dragons, but, after a while, you will be doing something for me." Caetis smiled wickedly.

"And what would that be?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"The truth is: I despise serving people. I want power and wealth of my own! You are going to help me achieve that." Caetis only smiled larger at the look of fear and confusion on Hiccup's face.

"Why would I help you?" Hiccup retorted.

"If you value the lives of your family and friends you will do what I say." Caetis commanded. "Oh, don't even consider telling your irritating little friends down there about my plan. This _will_ stay between us." Hiccup didn't have time to react before he was dragged back below deck and thrown once more into his cell. Caetis locked the cell door and went back above deck to prepare for the docking of the boat.

As Outcast Island was slowly approaching, so was the next phase of his master plan. He had to pretend that everything was normal. He had to pretend that the riches that Alvin would pay for the boy was all that he was really looking for. In all reality, he didn't care for the riches he would soon receive. All Caetis has ever wanted was people to do what he tells them to. He never had any power of his own. He had made mistakes in his life and he thought power would either make up for them or make him forget about them.

**_~Flashback~_**

_A ten-year-old boy ran through the streets of his village during a dragon raid. He had been instructed by his father to stay at the house and protect his younger brother and mother, but Caetis didn't listen. Caetis had heard the tales of men in his village slaying powerful dragons and getting rewarded by becoming a closer accomplice of the leader of the island, Alvin the Treacherous. Caetis wanted to show everyone that he could slay a powerful dragon just as easily as they could. Caetis saw the men of Outcast Island fighting off dragons. He saw that one Monstrous Nightmare got away from the crowd and was flying away. The dragon had an injured wing and landed in the forest._

_"This is it! This is my chance to kill a dragon and show everyone that I'm not just a stupid child!" Caetis encouraged himself as he unsheathed his favorite sword and ran into the woods. He found the dragon in the woods and slowly snuck up behind it. He noticed that there was also a Terrible Terror with the Nightmare. Caetis held his sword high and charged, yelling a battle cry as he charged at the Nightmare. His cry spooked the Terror and it charged at him. He dodged the attack and brought his sword back to swing down on the Nightmare. The Terror grabbed his sword and flung it away. _

_"Stupid dragon!" Caetis yelled as he saw the Terror coming to attack him. Caetis closed his eyes, waiting for the attack that never came. He heard the screech of a small dragon and the protest of a larger one. Caetis heard a struggle and eventually everything went quiet _

_"Open your eyes, wimp." Caetis heard the voice of his father. He opened his eyes to see his father standing before him with a blood-stained sword. _

_"Father, I-"_

_"You disobeyed my orders and because of that your brother and mother were left defenseless. I tried to get there in time but I was too late. Then I find you out here being taken down by the the smallest and least ferocious dragon in the entire world!" _

_"What do you mean by 'too late'?" Caetis asked, tears forming in his eyes. His father just dropped two pieces of cloth in front of him and turned around. _

_"You can never repay what you have caused. No amount of wealth or power will fix this. It does not pain me to say that you are no longer my son." Those were the last words Caetis ever heard from his father. He looked down at the pieces of cloth and realized that they were from the clothing that his brother and mother wear… wore._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>Hiccup landed with a thud on the cold stone floor of his cell.<p>

"That looked like it hurt." Ruffnut said. Hiccup sighed.

"It did." He responded.

"What did he tell you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Did he happen to tell you if we are going to get some food anytime soon? Or when we get to Outcast Island?" Tuffnut asked.

"Outcast food gives me gas." Ruffnut interrupted.

"I don't remember asking you!" Tuffnut yelled.

"What _did_ he tell you?" Ruffnut asked Hiccup once more. Hiccup remembered that Caetis had told him to keep everything from the twins. Hiccup hated with all of his heart betraying his friends like this but he knew it had to be done.

"Uh, he told me… that… he told me that Alvin will be waiting for us when we get to Outcast Island." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Tuffnut was just about to respond when they all heard someone yell from above.

"Ah, Caetis, glad to see you aren't dead. Do you have my… package?" A low, raspy voice asked.

"Yes, and two extras along with it." Caetis responded.

"Good, the dragons I have captive haven't gotten good meat in a while." The voice responded. The twins looked to Hiccup.

"Alvin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey readers! Sorry about the length of the chapter but that was the point where I needed to end it. So, I hope you all liked learning some more about Caetis's past. I will probably be doing a flashback of his life in each chapter until there are no more important memories. Please review, I would love to hear what you all think. A review won't hurt you guys, it will only make me happier! It will also make me want to update faster, so... And thanks sooooooooooo much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I have gotten so far, it really means a lot to know that people enjoy what I write. Until next time! :) <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey readers! Sorry for not updating in a while, life has gotten really busy. Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, ect.! I really appreciate them. Whenever I get a good review I am in a good mood for the rest of the day! And thanks also to everyone who just reads this. I am glad that so many people like my story, I hope that the chapters to come live up to your expectations! Read, review, and enjoy chapter 10 of Watchful!_**

* * *

><p>"Alvin." Hiccup said, hearing the voice above deck.<p>

"Did he just say he was going to feed us to the dragons?" Ruffnut asked.

"He won't do that, will he?" Tuffnut asked.

"Alvin knows we are listening. He is just trying to scare us." Hiccup whispered, hoping he was right. The iron door was thrown open, light flooding into the room.

"Ah, 'iccup. Welcome back!" Alvin said with fake hospitality.

"Long time, no see, Alvin. Tell me, how is the whole 'conquering Berk' thing coming for you?" Hiccup smiled, knowing he was getting under Alvin's skin.

"Better now that I have you." Alvin responded.

"And what makes you think I am going to do what you want?" Hiccup retorted.

"You are going to do what I want, which is what he wants." Caetis threatened. Alvin glared at Hiccup and went back up to the top deck.

"Caetis, bring them to their cells." Alvin ordered. Caetis nodded and waited for Alvin to walk out of ear shot.

"Only a little more of obeying you… If only you knew what was coming." Caetis growled.

"What exactly is coming?" Tuffnut asked, causing Hiccup face-palm.

"None of your concern." Caetis growled.

"Why not?" Ruffnut asked.

"Do you _want_ another beating?" Caetis hissed.

"No. Maybe… Yes." Tuffnut answered.

"I can give you one." Ruffnut offered.

"You two will be doing nothing but sitting in a cell." Caetis said as he unlocked Hiccup's cell door. Caetis stood in the doorway and grabbed Hiccup's arm. Hiccup stood, but winced in pain whenever he put pressure on his left leg.

"Can you not walk normally, boy?" Caetis growled.

"Blame yourself. If it weren't for you my leg wouldn't have been stabbed." Hiccup retorted.

"You should be thanking me, then." Caetis replied sarcastically as he dragged Hiccup to the upper deck where Alvin was waiting. Caetis passed Hiccup on to two Outcast guards, who lifted him up off the ground effortlessly. Hiccup struggled, but all his attempts to free himself were futile. Alvin nodded to Caetis and gestured for his men to follow him as he went off toward the heart of Outcast Island. Caetis went back down to where the twins were being held. He sat down against the wall opposite of their cell and just looked into their cell.

"What?" Tuffnut ordered, Caetis' staring making him uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Caetis answered harshly.

"So, where did you take Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, we kind of need him back soon." Tuffnut added.

"What use do have of that runt? What would you lose if he didm;t go back to Berk?" Caetis asked, tooling with the twins. He was hoping to get information of Berk out of them eventually.

"Well, we would have a lot more free time without Academy lessons…" Ruffnut said thoughtfully.

"Wait, lessons? We have lessons?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, apparently when he stands up in front of all of us at the Academy he expects _all_ of us to listen." Ruffnut explained then shrugged her shoulders.

"How does Hiccup expect us to listen to anything over his constant talking?" Tuffnut asked. Caetis could not help but groaning at their stupidity. He knew that because of their idiocy that they would be easy to get information out of, but did they even have information to give?

* * *

><p>Stoik did not want to accept the facts. He refused to accept that his son was… off somewhere. He was searching the island one last time. He was in the forest when he heard Fishlegs calling.<p>

"Uh, guys! You might want to see this!" Fishlegs called from the forest. Stoik and all the teens went over to see what Fishlegs had found. When they all arrived they saw Fishlegs holding a small black box.

"A box." Snotlout stated obnoxiously.

"Not just any box. Smell it." Fishlegs handed the box to Snotlout.

"A smelly box?" Snotlout guessed. Astrid grabbed the box form Snotlout.

"I recognize this smell…" She handed the box to Stoik.

"You should." Fishlegs responded.

"It smells like… a Loki Tree." Stoik gasped.

"And where do Loki Trees grow?" Fishlegs asked rhetorically.

"Outcast Island." Astrid and Stoik answered in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the length, I needed to end the chapter there. If you have any comments, praises, corrections, ect please review! Also, if anyone has a suggestion of what they want to see next, I would love to hear it. I don't write in advance so I can always put your suggestions in one of the upcoming chapters. Remember: a review won't hurt you, it will only make me happy! :)<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin walked in front of the guards holding Hiccup. He was smiling to himself as he thought of how well Caetis had completed his job. Alvin thought back to the first time he found Caetis and brought him to Outcast Island.

**_~Flaskback~_**

_"__Alvin!" An Outcast soldier yelled. _

_"__What is it this time? You know not to interrupt me during meetings." Alvin growled. _

_"__We found something on the shore that you might want to see." The Outcast replied hurriedly. Alvin groaned and followed the soldier out toward the beach. As he they got closer Alvin could hear something that resembled crying. _

_"__What is that awful noise?" Alvin complained. He saw a group of soldiers gathered around what looked like a crashed life boat. He pushed his way to the front and saw a baby in the boat. _

_"__Why are you wasting my time with this?" Alvin asked dryly. _

_"__He could be of use to us." One Outcast guessed. _

_"__Fine. You take him and _make_ him of use to us." Alvin ordered then walked away. _

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Alvin was pulled out of his thoughts when they arrived at the Outcast prisons. Alvin pulled open the big iron door and his soldiers followed him inside. They threw Hiccup in the cell and locked it.

"You, go get Caetis. I''m not trusting any of you with him after last time." Alvin growled and the Outcast he pointed to ran back out toward the dock.

"Now, 'iccup, are you going to do what I want? Or will I have to make you?" Alvin asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Alvin." Hiccup responded.

"This time you _will_ do what I want. I have your friends, they will be of great use to me. I stand by what I said earlier: my dragons are in need of a treat." Alvin laughed as Hiccup put a determined expression on his face. Alvin saw Caetis come through the door and walked up to him.

"Your payment will be given tonight at the meeting. Try to convince him." Alvin grinned and nodded as he walked away. Caetis knew what he meant. Caetis went over to Hiccup's cell and sat down in front of it.

"You are going to do it." Caetis ordered.

"I'm not doing anything any of you want me to." Hiccup retorted.

"We have more leverage than you would think." Caetis smiled.

"What do you-"

"You are very close to your dragon, yes?"

"Where is he! Where is Toothless!?" Hiccup nearly yelled.

"He is… around. Sort of. Easy to get to but only of one knows how. So, in other words, you'll never see him again unless you do what I want." Caetis answered nonchalantly.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Hiccup asked.

"First off, you show me how to train those infernal beasts. Then, you pretend to train them for Alvin and when he is off guard I will swoop in on one of my own and… let's just say I will be the new Outcast chief. I will force the Outcasts to make me chief, with your help." Caetis explained.

"My friends and my father will come and stop you if I don't stop you first." Hiccup threatened.

"You aren't going to do anything unless you want three deaths on your name. And your fellow Berkians aren't going to be of any help. We will be expecting them and we will be ready. We already are ready." Caetis gloated.

"You can't stop them, they have dragons!" Hiccup argued.

"You are going to try and argue with me? I can use this as another lesson. Every time you speak out or disobey me your friends will be the ones to pay the consequences for it." Caetis threatened as he got up ad started walking toward the door.

"You won't get away with this!"

"I already have."

* * *

><p>"Outcast Island." Astrid and Stoik answered in unison.<p>

"Hiccup must be there." Fishlegs concluded.

"And the twins." Astrid added.

"But so we really need to rescue the twins?" Snotlout asked. He received three glares and two growls.

"Yes, Snotlout. We do." Stoik answered with a cold voice.

"When do we leave?" Astrid asked.

"We will regroup and gather our weapons. We leave at sundown so we will arrive under the cover of night." Stoik instructed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Heyyyyy readers! So, ya, I know the chapter is kinda short but it has a lot of information so that makes up for it right? Hopefully? Oh, whatever. So please review because I really really really love it when you all review it makes me really really really haaaaaappyyyyy! A HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and everything else. I even want to say thanks to those who just read it. :) Until next chapter, bye!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey readers! Thank for everything, reads, reviews, and thanks for waiting sooooo long for an update. School was crazy that last few weeks but now that it's summer, no more homework! For you all, that means faster updates! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and be prepared for some dramatic irony. It really hits hard at the end of the chapter :). Read, review, and enjoy chapter 12 of Watchful!**_

* * *

><p>Caetis was walking near the docks on his way to report to Alvin. He noticed a small Outcast ship with a very frantic man aboard. The man ran up to Caetis and collapsed on Caetis' feet.<p>

"Got off me!" Caetis kicked the man off.

"Berkians… coming… dragons…" The man chocked out.

"Take a breathe and tell me what is going on!" Caetis ordered. The man caught his breathe and stood up shakily.

"I was out fishing, on Alvin's orders, and I was closer to Berk than I thought. I overheard Berkian fishermen talking about how Stiok was searching for his son. They said Stoik had told his people that if they didn't find his son soon they would have to come to Outcast Island. That was yesterday and I rowed back here as fast as I could." The fisher explained. Caetis kept a stone-hard face as he glared at the man then out to the ocean in the direction of Berk.

"Should I alert Alvin?" The fisher asked.

"No. Go back out to sea like nothing is wrong. And if you tell anyone about this little chat or what you saw, you'll isn you had never been born. Am I making myself clear?" Carits ordered. The fisher nodded and ran back out to his boat. Caetis stood still for a moment and smiled.

"Stoik, so predictable." Caetis chuckled and continued on his way to Alvin's throne room. When he arrived he bowed and scowled to himself.

"What news do you have for me?" Alvin asked.

"The boy is being stubborn but I think I found the way to break him. As for the other two, they are too stupid to be anything useful other than leverage for the boy." Caetis reported.

"And how is my plan coming?" Alvin asked.

"I have a idea to make it work faster, but it would require me to take them out of their cells for a while." Caetis grinned evilly for a different reason than Alvin thought. Alvin nodded.

"If you have an idea then why are you still here? You have three hours until the meeting, I except another progress report then." Alvin growled. Caetis nodded and left the room.

"I really hate him." Caetis mumbled to himself as he pushed his way through Outcast soldiers scattered in the hallway leading to the cells.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat in his cell formulating a plan in his head. He didn't know where the twins were, he didn't know where his dragon was, he didn't really have much to go on. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall.<p>

"Having troubles, boy?" Caetis taunted. Hiccup glared at Caetis as Caetis unlocked his cell. Caetis grabbed Hiccup and yanked him up.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"We are taking a little field trip. Don't bother asking where we are going." Caetis explained as he dragged Hiccup behind him. They got to the big iron door at the end of the vacant hallway and Caetis pulled a blindfold out.

"Hold still, boy, or I will have to make you." Caetis growled as he forced the blindfold onto Hiccup. Hiccup felt himself being yanked by Caetis through a labyrinth of twists and turns before Hiccup heard a large door creak and felt a rush of cold, salty air.

"Just one question, Caetis: does Alvin know about this 'little field trip' or is this just between us?" Hiccup asked.

"It is going to _stay_ between us, understand?" Caetis hissed.

"Just as I suspected." Hiccup mumbled. He stayed silent the rest of the time while he was being dragged to Thor-knows-where. His leg still hurt whenever he put pressure on it but he knew Caetis would not be pleased if he slowed down.

All Hiccup could think about was where Toothless and the twins were. It was entirely his fault that they were on Outcast Island and he knew it would be his fault if anything happened to them. Hiccup felt the ground under him change from the rock of Outcast Island to the wood of a boat as he was pushed onto the deck of one.

"You there!" Caetis yelled at the only two Outcasts in the area.

"Yes?" They answered.

"Alvin is sent me on a mission and allowed that I bring two crew of my choice along with me." Caetis lied.

"That's convenient." Hiccup interrupted.

"What does that have to do with us?" One asked in a gruff voice. Caetis groaned at their stupidity and Hiccup smiled in amusement.

"You two are coming with me, unless you want to deal with Alvin after breaking his orders." Caetis ordered. They nodded and climbed onboard.

"Get this boat going and head east. The opposite direction of Berk." Caetis mumbled the last part making sure only Hiccup could hear him.

"I have to take care of something below deck then I will join you." Caetis hurriedly pulled Hiccup below deck and threw him in a cell.

"Hiccup! You're back!" Ruffnut exclaimed. Caetis pulled the blindfold off Hiccup and locked the cell door. He went back up to the deck and Hiccup and the twins could hear keys jiggling in the iron door blocking them from the deck.

"Ruff! Tuff! You guys are alright!" Hiccup said, relieved that his friends were okay.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because you're- never mind." Hiccup gave up. He looked around the boat and realized it was the same one he and the twins were originally in. He did notice one thing he hadn't seen before.

"Guys, what is that?" Hiccup asked, pointing to a door in the floor.

"We were hoping you would know." Tuffnut answered.

"Caetis brings fish in there sometimes but when I asked what was in there he all he said was that it's something to help his plan and that the boat is taller than it looks." Ruffnut added. Hiccup's eyes widened with hope and realization.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Ruffnut asked.

"I know what is down there."

* * *

><p>Caetis locked the door and went up with the two men he tricked into helping him. They were the only two around and he couldn't have anyone knowing about his little escape. Sure, he had to change his plans, but a little setback such as Berkians wouldn't stop him from reaching his goal.<p>

"Magnus, steer the ship!" One of the Outcasts yelled to the other.

"I'm trying, Dytin!" Magnus yelled back.

"Well try harder!" Dytin argued.

"This boat is harder to steer than I expected, is there more below than the floor you just went down to?" Magnus asked.

"There is a lower floor that you two are forbidden to even speak about, let alone go to. Do I make myself clear?" Caetis growled.

"What's down there? This ship is hard to steer because something heavy is down there. Are you keeping a dragon or something?" Magnus joked. Caetis glared at him then caught himself.

"I am never letting either of you go near the boy or his friends so it won't do any harm to let you know. Yes, I am keeping a dragon down there." Caetis answered.

"Are you crazy? Keeping a fire-breathing dragon in a wooden boat, even I know that is stupid! And me knowing something is stupid means it is pretty stupid." Dytin said with a blank look on his face. Caetis groaned.

"It is restrained, it has no chance of creating even a spark. Before you ask, I am keeping the dragon because The boy I had won't do anything without knowing the dragon is near." Caeits told himself that he wasn't lying, just picking from truths. He didn't want to flat out lie, he needed the fools on his boat to trust him.

"Why does the boy want the dragon? Why is that dragon so special?" Magnus pestered.

"Why must you know everything! Some things are better left in the unknown." Caetis usually kept calm but something about these people really ticked him off.

"What's wrong with him?" Magnus whispered to Dytin.

"I'm not sure. Should we ask?" Dytin responded. Caetis face palmed.

"I can hear you, idiots. And no, you should not ask. Just keep to yourself and do what you are told!" Caetis hissed. Saying that, though, made Caetis remember the first day he heard someone say it."

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Daddy!" Caetis exclaimed._

_"I have told you before not to call me that. You will address me as father or sir, understand?" Caetis's father ordered._

_"But, I caught one! I really caught one!" Four-year-old Caetis called out to his father on the other side of the small fishing boat. He had come with his father to see his job. He wasn't supposed to even tough the fishing pole, just observe his father. _

_Caetis tried to pull the fish out of the water but it twisted out of his hand and his him in the face. The force of the big fish knocked little Caetis backwards. He fell back and accidentally knocked over his father's huge barrel of fish causing all the fish to fall back into the ocean. Caetis shrunk into himself and slowly turned to his father._

_"Sorry." Caetis said quietly. _

_"Sorry? Sorry! Is that all you have to say for yourself?! Do you know exactly what you have done?! That fish was supposed to feed our family for three weeks at least and the rest was going to be sold for money to provide for you and the baby your mother is about to have!"_

_"It was an accident!" _

_"That doesn't bring the fish back, does it?" _

_"I can help you catch them again." _

_"You can help by staying in the house next time and staying out of my way!"_

_"But I can help!" _

_"Just keep to yourself and do what you are told!"_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

><p>"Sir, we are almost to Outcast Island. We just crossed into Outcast waters." Astrid reported.<p>

"Look, there! It's an Outcast boat leaving the docks. Should we check it out?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, our mission is finding Hiccup and the twins. Unless Alvin is on that boat, we leave it alone." Stiok clarified.

"No Alvin, just three men arguing. Wow, that is one deep boat." Snotlout observed.

"I've never seen such a small ship go down that far into the water." Astrid added.

"Focus, we must go over the plan for Outcast Island!" Stoik ordered as he and the other riders flew into the clouds as to not be spotted by the only ship leaving Outcast waters.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: Okay, I was on the official HTTYD website looking at Eret's character page (he is in HTTYD 2 if you don't know that already) and I was looking at the trivia section when I accidentally saw the, in my opinion, biggest spoiler of the movie. I went to a few different websites to make sure it wasn't fake, I was really hoping it was, but it was true! So very sad ad true! And I also found out how it happened and I just had to get it out. Does anyone know what I am talking about? **_

**_Anyway, back to this story. I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter... did you all not like it or something? I want to know if you all didn't like it so I can do better in the future. I think you all will like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please please please please please tell me what you think! _**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 13 of Watchful!_**

* * *

><p>"Focus, we must go over the plan for Outcast Island!" Stoik ordered as he and the other riders flew into the clouds as to not be spotted by the only ship leaving Outcast waters.<p>

"Since our numbers are limited we have to be very careful." Stiok explained.

"We don't have our best rider and we won't be able to do our usual routines without the twins." Astrid added.

"Not true, we do have the best rider. Me!" Snotlout kissed his muscles, Astrid gagged, and Stoik glared at Snotlout.

"Give it up, Snotlout. We all know Hiccup is the best." Astrid retorted.

"You're just jealous." Snotlout argued.

"Will you two please stop arguing? We have to get Hiccup and the twins back! We all need to be at our best." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Fishlegs is right. Now, here's the plan. Astrid, I want you to fly around the island to distract the Outcasts and get Alvin to come out. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you two will go at Alvin and keep him distracted, fending off any surrounding Outcasts while you're at it. I will come from behind and let Thornado have a word with him. The blast will be the signal. While he is distracted by the sonic blast, Astrid, I want you to have Stormfly grab one of his high ranking men." Stoik explained.

"How will I know which is high ranking?" Astrid asked.

"If they are fighting near Alvin they are high ranking. You will take him away and interrogate him to find out where Hiccup and the others are. Then you will get Fishlegs and you two will go and rescue them." Stoik finished.

"What about me?" Snotlout asked.

"You are going to help me make sure all of the Outcast soldiers stay occupied and away from wherever Hiccup is. Understand?" The teens nodded and everyone flew their separate ways.

Astrid flew down close to the island and spotted a group of soldiers.

"Oh, boys!" She yelled at them. They looked to her and started yelling amongst themselves. One of the soldiers ran off to what she hoped was to alert Alvin.

"That's right, follow me. I bet you can't catch me!" Astrid taunted. Astrid flew around the island waiting for the sonic blast, lost in her thoughts.

Every second that passed she was closer to getting Hiccup back. She has missed him so much, she couldn't wait to find him and bring him home. Her longing to bring him home was probably insignificant to how much he wanted to get away form Alvin, she knew. Astrid could only imagine what Alvin could be doing to Hiccup and the twins, but she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"I know what is down there." Hiccup said, his face lighting up.<p>

"Are you going to tell us? Because I am completely clueless…" Tuffnut said.

"Think about it guys, why would Caetis need to bring fish down there?" Hiccup asked rhetorically.

"We don't know, that's why we asked you." Ruffnut responded.

"What eats fish?" Hiccup asked very slowly.

"Bigger fish." Tuffnut answered. Hiccup sighed, irritated.

"What else eats fish?" Hiccup asked again.

"People." Ruffnut answered.

"I've got it!" Tuffnut announced.

"Great job, Tuff! What is it?" Hiccup assumed Tuffnut had the right answer.

"A giant man-fish!" Tuffnut yelled. Hiccup held a blank expression on his face while Ruffnut nodded.

"There's no such thing as a giant man-fish." Hiccup explained.

"Yes there is." Tuffnut argued.

"No th- Okay, moving on. What eats fish and was captured along with us?" Hiccup asked.

"We were captured?!" Tuffnut yelled.

"That would be why you are in chains." Hiccup dead-panned.

"Oh, that explains it." Tuffnut said slowly.

"You're slow, aren't you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Like you knew we were captured!" Tuffnut retorted.

"I figured it out before you did!" Ruffnut argued.

"Guys! What eats fish and lets you ride it?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragons!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ruff! So that means- bring us home, Tuff!" Hiccup said.

"Are we going home?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not yet. Tuff, what does this mean?" Hiccup asked hopefully. He wanted to see his friend figure this out for himself.

"That we are staying here." Tuffnut answered. Hiccup held a blank look in his face then slapped his forehead. Hiccup knew he was going to have a red mark with a permanent place on him forehead if he didn't get some time away form the twins soon.

"Dragons. Ruff said dragons. Tuff, what does that mean is down there?" Hiccup said very slowly.

"It means… uh… um… there isn't a giant man-fish?" Tuffnut guessed. Hiccup face-palmed.

"Ruff?" Hiccup pleaded.

"I'm with him." She responded.

"Caetis has our dragons." Hiccup explained dully.

"That makes so much sense!" Ruffnut realized.

"That's good, right?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's good and bad. Bad: Caetis has our dragons tied up down there. Good: we can escape without having to go back to Outcast Island." Hiccup explained.

"When are we escaping?" Ruffnut asked.

"As soon as I come up with a plan." Hiccup answered, determined to think of a plan to get them all out of their situation alive and unharmed.

* * *

><p>Astrid heard Thornado's blast, the signal, and she was forced out of her thoughts.<p>

"Let's go, Stormfly!" Astrid told her dragon and they flew to the source of the blast.

"Look for Alvin… There!" Astrid pointed and Stormfly flew in the right direction.

"Right there, grab Savage." Astrid instructed. Stormfly hastily obeyed. She weaved in and out of boulders, swords, arrows, and Outcasts in general before finally reaching her target.

"AAAAAHH!" Savage yelled as he was grabbed by giant claws and pulled from the battle.

"What is going on?!" He yelled. Astrid just laughed quietly and flew to a high point on the island. Astrid hovered over the highest peak of Outcast Island waiting for the words.

"Put me down!" Savage commanded.

"That's what we've been waiting for." Astrid patted Stormfly and she dropped Savage onto the peak. Stormfly landed and Astrid jumped off. She pulled her ax out and knocked Savage's sword out of his hands and off the peak. She thrust it to his neck and leaned close with fire in her eyes.

"Where is he?!" Astrid demanded.

"Who?" Savage said weakly.

"You know who!" Astrid yelled.

"I really don't." Savage replied.

"Hiccup! And the twins!" Astrid explained.

"Oh them, I know nothing about them." Savage tried. Astrid saw right through his lie.

"Stormfly? Would you like to do the honors?" Astrid asked with an evil grin. Savage backed up slightly while Stormfly squawked and jumped forward. She looked at Astrid, who nodded. Stormfly flew up and grabbed Savage then hovered over the edge, ready to drop.

"You want to tell me now?" Astrid asked with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Go into the cell chamber to the left, down the corridor and to the right, then take two lefts and three more rights, go through the big iron door. Hiccup's cell is the big one on the right side with the rusted iron bars." Savage spit out as quickly as he could.

"Stormfly, drop." Astrid instructed.

"Wait- no! I can be helpful! I promise!" Savage pleaded.

"Stormfly, wait. How can you help us?" Astrid asked.

"Alvin trusts me. I can distract him while you get your friends." Savage explained.

"As long as you don't double-cross me." Astrid threatened.

"As long as you don't harm me." Savage negotiated.

"Fine." Astrid ordered. She nodded to Stormfly who flew back to the peak. She allowed Astrid to jump back on then proceeded to drop Savage back in the battle. Stormfly dodged the weapons being shot at them and dropped Savage near Alvin.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled Stormfly rolled over to avoid a boulder. Fishelgs and Meatlug heard her, abandoned the battle, and joined Astrod and Stormfly.

"Did you get the information?" Fishlegs asked.

"Why else would I be calling you?" Astrid confirmed. They flew up, Astrid and Stormfly leaded up ahead.

"He said to the left cell chamber," they flew to the left entrance of the cells, "right, left, left, right, right, right." Astrid narrated as the small group made the appropriate turns.

"And through the big metal door." Astrid finished.

"I'm surprised there haven't been any guards." Fishlegs commented.

"It's the Outcasts, what did you expect?" Astrid asked. Meatlug shot a lava blast, causing the door to fly a few feet back. The group raced through the door and down the corridor.

"Which cell?" Fishlegs asked.

"Big, right side, rusted bars." Astrid answered just as the cell came into sight. There was only one problem.

"It's empty!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Um, are you sure this is the right one?" Fishlegs asked.

"This is what he told me!" Astrid yelled in frustration.

"Are you sure he didn't lie?" FIshlegs was just trying to find a way to find his friends but he was getting on Astrid's last nerve. It wasn't his fault, Astrid just really needed to find Hiccup.

"Trust me, he told the truth." Astrid confirmed.

"We need to go and help Stoik and Snotlout." Fishlegs said.

"We need to look for Hiccup!" Astrid growled. Just then they heard yelling and the clanking of metal coming from both sides of the corridor.

"Outcasts!" Astrid said.

"We need to go!" Fishlegs yelled. They tried to fly away but they were stopped by an overwhelming amount of bolas.

"You're not going anywhere!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Heeeeeeyyyy awesome readers! Okay, so, this is where it starts to get intense. We are coming near to the end of the story. There shouldn't be more than around twenty chapters in all. Also, I am not going to have both of the story lines in each chapter anymore. One chapter I will have Hiccup, the twins, and Caetis's side of the story, and then the next I will have Astrid, Stoik, Alvin and all the others. I'm doing that because the story in ending soonish and things are getting more intense and needing more detail. I'm also planning to master cliffhangers... Just a warning XD! :) Read, __review__, and enjoy chapter 14 of Watchful!_**

* * *

><p>"You're not going anywhere." Came a rough, raspy voice rom the end of the hallway. Stormfly and Meatlug were restrained and Astrid and Fishlegs were thrown onto the ground, wrapped in a bola each.<p>

Alvin walked up to them smiling wickedly. He had told Savage and his other soldiers to wait to capture them until they were in front of Hiccup's cell, just to make the boy feel worse. He was slightly confused when he didn't hear any protest from the boy. He looked around his new prisoners into Hiccup's cell, finding it empty. Alvin's expression suddenly changed.

"Where is he!?" Alvin growled.

"Where is who?" Savage asked.

"The boy! He is supposed to-… Caetis." Alvin realized, clenching his fists.

"Uh, Alvin?" Savage asked.

"He took them." Alvin said quietly.

"What?"

"Caetis took the boy and his friends. I should have known not to trust him. Take them," Alvin gestured to Astrid, Fishlegs, and their dragons, "into their cells then come to my throne room. We have something very important to discuss." Alvin growled.

Alvin noticed something red and torn stuffed in Astrid's boot, but ignored it as he walked away. Alvin stormed straight to his throne room and slumped down in his chair. Caetis, Alvin's best man, his smartest, most skillful, most ruthless right hand man had betrayed him. Alvin will think twice next time he finds a baby on his shores.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Fighlegs were thrown into a cell. They landed roughly on the cold stone floor while the Outcast guards slammed the door shut.<p>

"Astrid? What now?" Fishlegs asked.

"We have to get out of here." Astrid responded.

"What's that in your boot?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid was confused for a moment before she remembered she had taken Toothless's tail fin from Berk. Astrid pulled it out and showed it to Fishlegs.

"Just a reminder that we need to help Hiccup, and soon." Astrid explained.

"Toothless's tain fin?" Fishlegs asked.

"I found it on Berk, remember? Okay, now, we need a plan." Astrid and Fishlegs sat in silence trying to think of a full proof plan.

"Maybe we could try to do what Heather did so many times back on Berk. Outcasts are very easy to fool…" Fishlegs suggested. They both looked up to the ceiling and saw it was very smooth and too big to hold onto both sides. Astrid looked at the bars of the cell.

"Look at these bars, they're uneven and poorly made. If I can just find a big enough hole I can squeeze through!" Astrid realized.

"That may work for you but we're not exactly the same size." Fishlegs said.

"If I can get out and find a guard then I can steal the keys and get you out. Then we can get our dragons and go find Stoik. Hiccup obviously isn't here so we need to tell him what we have found out." Astrid explained. She stuck her head through the bars to look for any guards. Upon seeing none, she slipped through a hole.

"I'll find the keys and be right back. If a guard comes, tell them I'm in the shadows or something." Astrid ordered.

"Um, I don't know if I can pull that off… you know how well I held up under you all questioning me…" Fishlegs said sheepishly.

"Just do it, Fishlegs!" Astrid said as she ran off. She ran through the halls past cell after cell, finding no guards.

"The one time I wish Outcasts were more reliable." Astrid complained to herself.

"Astrid?" Astrid froze in her tracks, too preoccupied to recognize the voice. Astrid turned around slowly, holding her breath. She relaxed and exhaled deeply when she saw Stoik and Snotlout in a cell behind her.

"You were captured too?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, there were too many of them coming at us." Stoik said.

"They ambushed us when we were looking for Hiccup." Astrid explained.

"Did you find him? 'Cause I'm really ready to leave." Snotlout complained.

"No, he was here but Alvin said someone named Caetis took Hiccup and the twins. But I think he worked for Alvin because Alvin said something about trusting him before he took Hiccup. Alvin doesn't know where they are, which helps us." Astrid explained.

"He probably realized who he was working for." Snotlout said dryly.

"We can only hope Caetis will bring Hiccup and the twins back safely." Stoik said.

"I am going to find the keys to your cell and the cell Fishlegs and I were in, then we can all look for our dragons." Astrid said.

"Be careful." Stoik said. Astrid nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Astrid added then ran off to find the key to their freedom.

* * *

><p>The Outcasts had gathered in Alvin's throne room and stood quietly, waiting for Alvin to speak.<p>

"We need to find him." Alvin finally said, ending the silence but bringing confusion among his fellow Outcasts.

"Who, sir?" Savage asked.

"Caetis, who else!?" Alvin growled.

"O-of course." Savage replied sheepishly.

"We are going to need all of my troops looking for him, we can't have any distractions… or prisoners." Alvin grinned wickedly.

"What should I do with them, sir?" Alvin asked.

"Bring me Stoik and the girl, they might have useful information. Savage, take a group with you to get Stoik. Bring him here then get the girl. You all," Alvin pointed to a group of Outcasts, "dispose of other two." He ordered. Once his men find Caetis, Alvin will want to deal with Caetis himself. Caetis has made Alvin regret the day he brought the baby onto his island, Alvin will make Caetis regret ever laying eyes on the Dragon Conquerer. Yes, Alvin will get his revenge. As the saying goes, revenge is sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: Hey amazing readers! So first I want to thank you all for reading, and please review and let me know what you think! Also, I was thinking about starting a modern AU for HTTYD. Should I? I probably will write it anyway, but would you all like to see it posted? Let me know! Anyway, I think this chapter is my favorite yet. Haha, yeah, just remember I'm not actually evil and I love you guys!**_

* * *

><p>Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut sat in their cells in the boat, the twins waiting for something exiting to happen, Hiccup trying to get them to help with the plan and running his ideas by them. He wasn't exactly coming up with his usual master escape plans, but he usually didn't have anyone other than himself and Toothless to come up with a plan for.<p>

"We could try a dragon call…" Hiccup suggested, sitting down with frustration.

"That might work for you and Toothless, but I'm pretty sure Barf and Belch won't hear it." Ruffnut said.

"Why not? The dragon is right under the boat." Hiccup responded.

"No he isn't." Tuffnut argued.

"Ya, Caetis left him back on Berk." Ruffnut explained nonchalantly. Hiccup face palmed.

"This will change all my plans. Why didn't you tell me?!" Hiccup nearly yelled.

"Why didn't you ask?" Tuffnut asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you two would tell me something as important as that!" Hiccup retorted.

"Never assume we will say something important." Ruffnut advised. Hiccup held an annoyed look on his face as he let himself fall backward and lay on the wooden floor of the boat. He groaned at himself for not being able to come up with an adequate plan.

"I wonder where the key to these chains are, they're annoying." Tuffnut wondered aloud.

"I've got it!" Hiccup suddenly exclaimed as he sat up.

"Great, can you throw it over to us?" Tuffnut asked.

"No I- not the key, I have a plan!" Hiccup explained.

"What is it?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup looked out the window of the boat and saw they were nearing an island.

"We have to hurry, we are almost at an island. Caetis wants me to train the dragons for him, not Alvin. That's why he took us from Outcast Island. I'm pretty sure he is bringing us to another island so I can train them for him. He is using you two as his leverage, so he will bring you out with us. When I am training a dragon and Caetis is distracted, I am going to tell you two to run. You are going to run in opposite directions so he won't be able to follow both of you. Ruff, I want you to yell something at him so he will follow you. Tuff, you are going to cut him off and you both will ambush him. You have to take any keys he has on him then run out onto the beach. Got it so far?" Hiccup explained.

"I think so…" Ruffnut said.

"Listen, guys, it's very important that you two remember the plan and do exactly what I tell you or this plan won't work. Okay?" Hiccup said slowly.

"Got it." Tuffnut responded.

"When you two are at the beach you will throw me any keys you find and keep Caetis busy while I get Toothless out. Then I'll get you two, Toothless will destroy Caetis's boat, and we're home free." Hiccup explained.

"Sounds good, sounds good." Ruffnut said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Tuffnut asked.

"While he is chasing you two I am going to search the boat for keys and find out how to get to Toothless." Hiccup answered. The boat jerked and Hiccup saw out the window that they had landed on the island. He heard the jangling of keys in the lock and he quickly turned to the twins.

"Remember the plan." Hiccup whispered, they nodded. Caetis threw the door open and walked in and addressed Hiccup.

"I'm taking you and your friends onto the island where you will train the dragons. You're going to train them for me and I will use them to conquer Outcast Island and give Alvin a piece of my mind. You are going to help me because: one, I am getting rid of a common enemy, permanently. Two, if you don't do exactly as I say I will kill them." Caetis said, gesturing to the twins and shoving the key into Hiccup's cell door. Hiccup stared at Caetis and the twins were, for once, speechless.

Hiccup was conflicted. He wanted to get rid of Alvin, defiantly, but he didn't trust Caetis. Surely Caetis wouldn't stop at Outcast Island. If he had the power to defeat the Outcasts and, more importantly, Alvin, then he would defiantly move on to other islands, Berk included.

"Understand?" Caetis asked harshly. Hiccup nodded as Caetis unlocked his cell and yanked him to his feet. He put shackles around Hiccup's wrists and roughly pushed him out of the cell.

"Not the best way to treat your guests." Hiccup complained sarcastically.

"Quiet, boy." Caetis snapped. He then went over to the twins cell and unlocked it. He unlocked the chains holding them to the wall for a short moment.

"Ah, that feels so much better!" Tuffnut said as he stretched his arms.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Ruffnut smirked as she tackled her brother. Caetis was about to make a move to stop them when Hiccup interrupted.

"Don't bother, they're always like this. We've tried everything to get them to stop back on Berk but, as you can see…" Hiccup gestured to the twins, now rolling across the room on top of each other. Caetis shook his head, ignoring Hiccup, and grabbed Ruffnut by her collar.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt! But I like it…" Tuffnut said while rubbing his shoulder. Ruffnut was still flailing her arms and legs, trying to get to Tuffnut.

"That's one way to do it…" Hiccup mumbled. Caetis put chuckles on the twins and shoved them out with Hiccup. Caetis went behind them and pushed them toward the stairs.

"Hurry up, we don't have all the time in the world!" Caetis scolded.

"I think someone's been stepping in his own-" Tuffnut started.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup interrupted.

"He certainly smells like it." Ruffnut muttered. Caetis groaned and grabbed the twins by their collars.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Call this a lesson." Caetis said as he threw the twins onto the beach.

"Yep, I was right." Tuffnut said, slightly winded.

"One more outburst from you and I will make sure no one has to be tortured by listening to your voice ever again!" Caetis threatened. Tuffnut opened his mouth to retort but Hiccup quickly shook his head.

"Let me tell you one time, that _is not_ an empty threat." Caetis pushed Hiccup down the plank from the boat to the beach. He gestured for the twins to follow him as they went closer the the woods.

"I can't really train dragons if I'm in chains." Hiccup said dryly. Caetis shot him a glare then unlocked his shackles.

When the group was a mere ten feet form the woods, a rustling could be heard from the bushes and the leaves on the trees. Caetis pushed Hiccup towards the bushes right as a Deadly Nadder hopped out.

"Now's your time, boy!" Caetis yelled over the screech of the Nadder.

The dragon reared its tail back and whipped it towards Hiccup, the spines shooting towards him. Hiccup jumped out of the way and glanced over his shoulder. He saw the twins were a good distance away from Caetis, who was watching Hiccup with full attention. Hiccup looked back at the Nadder and saw the flame growing in its throat. He rolled out of the way of the flame and ended up behind the Nadder.

"Ruff. Tuff, now!" Hiccup yelled. The twins immediately responded, Tuffnut running into the forest and Ruffnut running down the beach. Caetis saw the twins run but instead of following them he turned and glared at Hiccup, who was dodging the tail of a very angry Nadder. Caetis unsheathed his sword and yelled at the Nadder. Hiccup was confused for a moment until Caetis got the dragon to retreat into the woods. Hiccup soon realized the reason for his actions. Nothing was in the way of him and Caetis.

"You planned this." Caetis growled.

"I-I don't know what you're-" Hiccup started, slowly backing up. This was not part of his plan!

"I figured you would try to escape, one of the many things Alvin told me about you. I hope you know that in the real world, outside of the fantasy plans in your mind, there are consequences for actions." Caetis grabbed Hiccup by his collar and threw him away from the forest. Hiccup grunted as he hit the ground, hard.

"I've had it with your disrespect for me. You have cut the last string holding me back." Caetis pointed his sword at Hiccup, daring him to move. Hiccup stayed completely still as Caetis approached.

"You think you're untouchable. Alvin had never physically punished you for disobedience, but let me tell you right now; I am very different from Alvin. I have not had an easy life, but struggling has taught me a few things. The most important one: getting to the top isn't easy, but I must do whatever it takes to make it, push any obstacles out of my way. My father taught me this: if one is disobedient, they aren't worth keeping." Caetis glared at Hiccup with fire in his eyes. Slowly, a sneer crawled up his face."

"There are always other dragon trainers."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember a chapter or two back when I mentioned I was planning to master cliffhangers? Yup, I hope I <strong>_**_succeeded! Please review guys! Oh, and we are almost to the 50th reviewer! Whoever it is will get a shoutout. Thank you all so much, I never thought anyone would read this but... you guys are awesome!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: Hey amazing readers! Thank you all so much for all of the positive feedback last chapter! I looooooooved it! And, congratulations to mystiquemagic152 with the 50th review! _**

**_I am SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in forever. I don't even know how long it's been and I don't really want to know. Finally, here is the next chapter! This chapter will pick up on Outcast Island and will stay on Outcast Island. Sorry, but you all will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happened to Hiccup. Also, the first part of this chapter is from Savage's POV but still 3rd person, of that makes any sense at all. ;) Hope you all like this one! _**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 16 of Watchful! _**

* * *

><p>Savage led his men through the dark halls of the Outcast prison. He had a mission, and with Alvin in his current state, Savage did not intend on disappointing him.<p>

"Hurry it up, Alvin won't want to be kept waiting!" Savage ordered to the four men tailing him. The nodded and scurried up to Savage. They kept going down the hall in silence until they reached the corner before Stoik's cell.

"When I unlock the cell, you three will grab Stoik and restrain him. You will make sure the boy doesn't stop them. Got it? Savage ordered, receiving four nodding heads.

Savage turned the corner, his men close behind, and walked slowly up to the cell door. Stoik and the boy jumped up and ran to the front of the cell, obviously expecting someone else.

"What do you want?" Stoik asked bluntly.

"Alvin has requested to see you." Savage explained, shoving the keys in the cell door and unlocking it. His men rushed in and, after some struggle, restrained Stoik. Savage saw the boy resisting but he slumped to the ground after receiving a blow to the head. Stoik was dragged out of the cell and gave Savage a death glare while he locked the cell once more.

"Get a move on, we don't want to keep Alvin waiting, now do we?" Savage said with a smirk. Stoik huffed and walked forward, only because of the ax at his back.

"You three handle him, you," Savage pointed to the remaining Outcast, "will come with me to retrieve the girl." The three Outcasts holding Stoik nodded and walked away toward Alvin's throne room.

Savage headed toward the other cell, which wasn't far away, so they got there quickly. They turned the corner and saw only the husky boy in the cell. He turned around and, upon seeing them, squealed and stiffened.

"Where is the girl?" Savage asked.

"Sh-Sh-She's uh um in th-the shadows?" The boy relied, shaking slightly. Savage peered in on him. The boy quickly turned away.

"Search the cell." Savage commanded. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the cell, showing his fellow Outcast in. The Berkian boy shrunk into himself yet tried to stand in the way of the Outcast. Savage sighed and got in front of the other Outcast, throwing the boy out of the way. He looked around the cell and immediately a look of fear came across his face.

"Alvin is not going to be happy with me." Savage said grimly, the girl nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Astrid had been running around Outcast prisons for hours now; she had found an ax, numerous Outcasts, the way to the dragons, but no keys. She was just about to turn another corner when she heard footsteps. She threw herself against the wall and slowly turned her head around the corner.<p>

Astrid gasped, seeing Stoik being led somewhere by three Outcasts. His eyes widened upon seeing Astrid and she nodded to him. He stopped walking, gaining the Outcasts full attention and giving Astrid a chance to sneak up from behind.

"Uh, why isn't he moving?" One Outcast asked another.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" The second Outcast replied.

"Why aren't you moving?" The Outcast asked Stoik while prodding him with his sword. Astrid crept up behind the Outcast holding Stoik's right arm and hit his head with her ax, rendering him unconscious. The other two Outcasts tried to pull out their weapons but they weren't quick enough. Stoik punched one in the face and Astrid knocked the other one out. Stoik shook his arms out kicked one of the Outcasts for good measure.

"Astrid, have you gotten the keys?" Stoik asked hopefully.

"No. Where were they taking you?" Astrid asked.

"To Alvin. Some of them were coming for you, too." Stoik said.

"Fishlegs won't be able to hold them off!" Astrid ran toward her cell, Stoik grabbed a sword then followed. They ran until they heard someone around the corner. Stoik put a hand on Astrid's shoulder, signaling her to stay put. She reluctantly nodded and put herself against the wall as Stoik went around the corner. Astrid heard a series or grunts and metal clashing before she couldn't help herself anymore. She jumped around the corner and saw Stoik holding a ring of keys and standing over Savage.

"He was alone, he isn't very good of a fighter." Stoik explained.

"FIshlegs?" Astrid called out, noticing she was near the cell.

"Astrid?" He called back. Stoik unlocked his cell and he immediately ran out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything, they know you are missing-" Fishlegs rambled. Astrid rolled her eyes. Stoik interrupted.

"Let's go get Snotlout then we can find our dragons and get to Hiccup and the twins." Stoik commanded. They ran to the cell holding Snotlout and got him out, not running into any Outcasts along the way.

"It's about time." Snotlout complained when they got him out. Astrid rolled her eyes and Stoik gave him a short glare.

"I know the way to the dragons!" Astrid said, beckoning the others to follow her. They ran through three corridors before they finally made it to a large, cast iron door. Stoik fiddled with a few keys in the lock before he finally pushed the door open. He went along and unlocked all of the cells and the hall was filled with happy reunions and a lot of hugs.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Astrid said, mounting Stormfly. Stoik furrowed his brow and looked back through the door.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Alvin usually doesn't just let his prisoners escape… but we should be thankful he is this time." Stoik concluded, mounting Thornado and leading the teens out of the prisons.

* * *

><p>"Alvin! The Berkians are escaping!" Savage yelled, bursting into Alvin's throne room. Alvin laughed wickedly and started out of the room. Savage gave him a strange look.<p>

"They are going to lead me to Caetis and the boy. Get a boat ready, we need to follow them!" Alvin commanded, a new plan forming in his corrupt mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya, I know, that chapter wasn't any good. At all. I don't know, I just wasn't feeling it. It was also pretty short… Sorry guys. I didn't really have much inspiration and I just really want to get to writing the chapter involving the other characters, I'm super exited for it and I know exactly how it'll go so the wait probably won't be as long and I'm going to make sure it's better than this chapter. :) ;D You guys are the best, please leave a review! ;D<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Before we get started with the story… I was reading a book and it had the word watchful in it. I started squealing and spazzing out for a few seconds. I eventually calmed myself down but I couldn't wipe a goofy grin off my face for a while. XD_**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 17 of Watchful! _**

* * *

><p>Tuffnut ran through the forest, his mind set on the plan told to him by Hiccup.<p>

"Remember the plan, remember the plan, remember the plan…" He muttered continuously while he ran. Suddenly he stopped, his mind going blank.

"Wait… what was the plan?" Tuffnut scratched his chin for a moment then focussed as hard as he could back to when Hiccup explained the plan.

"Okay… Ruff runs, I run, Caetis runs, then I… go back to the boat. Yeah, that's it." He announced to the forest, feeling good about himself.

"Which way was the boat again?" Tuffnut asked himself. He put a hand over his eyes and pointed his finger out. Then he spun until he lost all sense of direction, steadying himself before opening his eyes.

"That way." He decided, following the direction he was pointing. He ran until he saw the forest fade into sand. He pushed his way out onto the beach, ready to run to the boat, but he stopped, seeing nothing but white sand and azure water. Suddenly, he heard a faint rustling from the bushes behind him and he prepared himself for a fight, turning around to face the sound. At the first sight of a person he jumped it, tackling it to the ground with a dignified battle cry.

"Hey! Get off me, mutton-head!" Ruffnut growled at her brother.

"Oh, I thought you were a guy." Tuffnut replied tauntingly, staying on top of her. She pushed him onto the sand, scowling.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"We both know there is an idiot here, but I am not the idiot here, you, not-so-dear sister, are the here who is idiot! Wait..." Tuffnut retorted. Ruffnut opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by a very familiar shout of pain.

"Hiccup?" The twins said simultaneously, turning to their left, where the sound originated. They were met by an unnerving silence.

"Should we do something?" Ruffnut asked. He paused for a moment, pondering their next move.

"Yes, yes we should do something." Tuffnut answered, nodding.

"Then, what?" Ruffnut asked, turning back to Tuffnut.

"Don't look at me." Tuffnut responded. Ruffnut contemplated for a moment before answering.

"We should go make sure Hiccup is okay." She concluded, running toward the origin of the shout.

"Good plan." Tuffnut responded, running after his twin. They followed in the direction of the shout until the boat came into view.

"Weren't we on that boat?" Tuffnut asked, slowly coming to a stop. Ruffnut stopped beside him and her gaze fell down to the sand.

"What is that?" Ruffnut asked, pointing to a red spot on the sand. Tuffnut looked where she was pointing and gasped.

"Someone spilled red paint?!" Tuffnut exclaimed, his face horror-stricken.

"Uh, I don't think that's paint…" Ruffnut responded. She looked around and suddenly pulled Tuffnut into the woods.

"Hey! What are you-" Tuffnut started, but was interrupted by Ruffnut slapping a hand over his mouth. Ruffnut pointed in the direction of the direction of the boat and they saw Caetis seemingly yelling at two men. They were putting their hands up in a defensive manor, obviously trying to get back with Caetis's good graces.

After a short while, Caetis left the boat and stormed off into the forest, dangerously close to the twins. They both his behind a tree while Caetis stalked past them. When the sounds of leaves crunching and sticks breaking eventually died down the twins cautiously peered around their trees. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they stepped out from their hiding places and looked back in the direction of the boat.

"So… do we go to the boat?" Ruffnut asked timidly, keeping her gaze locked on the boat. Tuffnut stared at the boat and scratched his chin.

"Uhh… Yes, yes we do." Tuffnut answered confidently. Ruffnut looked at him, curiosity and uncertainty written across her face.

"Are you sure?" Ruffnut asked. Tuffnut looked at his sister.

"No, no I'm not." Tuffnut answered. Ruffnut looked back at the boat and nudged her twin. Tuffnut looked back at the boat and they both saw one of the men walk off, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He walked until he hit the tree line the came to an abrupt stop.

"Why did he stop?" Ruffnut asked. The twins heard rustling in the forest directly behind them and the man on the beach started over towards the sounds. The blonde twins looked at each other with wide eyes, silently asking one another what they could do to hide. The people were getting closer and closer and the twins only had a few seconds before they would be caught. They simultaneously looked up to the branches hanging above their heads, looked to each other one last time, and inaudibly leapt into the trees. They perched themselves on branches just above the spots they were standing seconds ago while two men came below them.

"Caetis?" The man asked. The twins didn't know his name but knew he was one of the men from the boat.

"I thought I told you to stay at the boat." Caetis said coldly, an irritated expression taking control of his features.

Ruffnut slowly leaned over to Tuffnut. "We need a plan." She whispered to her brother. He nodded then began to think.

"Well, y-you did, but I thought you might need some help looking for the two prisoners." The man explained, shifting his feet. "You _heard_ me order you to stay on the boat yet you still came out here?" Caetis clarified.

Tuffnut leaned over to Ruffnut. "You jump down and lead Caetis away and I'll go to the boat." Tuffnut suggested. Ruffnut looked surprised.

"You thought of that?" She whispered. Tuffnut nodded, looking extremely proud of himself.

"The boy isn't really capable of doing much right now, you took care of that, so I thought as long as Magnus stayed on the boat nothing would happen until you got back." The other man explained sheepishly.

Tuffnut pointed off into the forest. "Go now." He ordered. Ruffnut nodded and swung on branches until she was in the right place.

"That is true, but you should have followed orders. Good servants are so hard to find these days." Caetis growled. The sound of a stick breaking echoed through the forest, catching Caetis's attention.

"What was-" The man started to ask but Caetis slapped a hand over his mouth while Tuffnut held back a snigger. The sounds of the sticks an breaking and leaves crunching was getting softer, Caetis motioned for the other man to follow him as he ran after the source of the noises.

Tuffnut waited until Caetis was deep into the forest before he jumped down from the tree with ease and quietly ran to the boat. The deck of the boat appeared to be empty, Tuffnut assumed the remaining man must be below deck, hopefully, with Hiccup. He climbed up the side of the boat and peered cautiously over the edge. Seeing no one, he swung himself onto the boat, a thud ringing through the air.

"Dytin?" A voice from below deck asked. Tuffnut froze, frantically trying to think of an escape. He started hitting his head with his fist.

"Come on brain, think! You were working earlier, why not now?" Tuffnut whispered to himself. He examined the area around him and saw the door leading below deck so he ran over to it. The door flung open and when Tuffnut saw the man he immediately kicked him in the chest as hard as he could, successfully knocking him down the stairs. Tuffnut ran down yelling a battle cry and jumped on the man's head, pinning him down to the ground. The man pulled his sword out of its sheath but Tuffnut tore it from his grasp and hit the man's head with the hilt. The man let out a grunt then slumped to the ground.

"Huh, I didn't think that would work." Tuffnut commented, stepping away from his victim and dropping the sword. Tuffnut heard a soft groan come from somewhere in the shadows, causing him to whip around and fall into a battle stance.

"Who's there?" Tuffnut asked, peering into the darkness. Another groan coarser through the darkness, giving the room a sort of eerie feel.

"Tuffnut?" A weak voice asked quietly. Though the voice was weak it was still easily recognizable.

"Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, his body realizing.

"Tuffnut, how'd you get down here?" Hiccup inquired.

"I know I didn't follow the plan, but-" Tuffnut rambled.

"No, it was actually good that you came down here." Hiccup corrected, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Hold on, you think it's good that I didn't follow your plan?" Tuffnut asked, clearly confused, thinking in the back of his mind that Hiccup had been had been eating Dragon Nip and the effects were going to his head.

"Definatly! My part of the plan was… interfered with… so it's good that you came here so you can get me out of here. Does that guard have the keys?" Hiccup asked.

"Uhh…" Tuffnut idled over to the man still unconscious on the floor and saw a ring of keys hanging on his belt. There were four keys: three grey ones and a bigger one a darker shade of grey. Tuffnut preyed them off the man's belt and brought them in front of Hiccup's cell.

"Which one?" Tuffnut held the keys through the bars of Hiccup's cell.

"Try one of the small ones." Hiccup suggested.

"Which small one?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup groaned quietly.

"Just choose one." Hiccup instructed. Tuffnut pulled the keys closer to himself and inspected them closely.

"No, no, yes." Tuffnut chose a random key and tries to shove it through the key hole, but to no avail. He chose another and pushed it into the key hole, feeling accomplished when it went all the way in. He turned the key and a faint _click_ sounded as the door swung open.

"Great job, Tuff! Now, check above deck to see if anyone is around before I come out." Hiccup ordered. Tuffnut nodded, darted up to the deck, and scanned the area around the boat. He saw two men searching for something near the tree line and hesitated. Tuffnut eventually shrugged and progressed back below deck.

"Come on, let's go." Tuffnut pronounced. Hiccup slowly made his way out of the cell and Tuffnut gasped.

"The red paint was spilled on you?!" Tuffnut exclaimed, pointing to Hiccup's red-stained side. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly. Hiccup and a gash from his left shoulder down to his right hip. The blood had obviously poured out on impact, staining the area around the would and making him pale from blood loss. He was holding his left arm with his right to keep his shoulder immobilized and he walked as slowly abad steadily as possible.

"Uh, you don't look so good." Tuffnit pointed out skeptically. Hiccup shrugged with his right shoulder.

"I've been better."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN at the beginning and end, I know, but this is kind of important. First of all, I love you guys so much! You all are more encouraging to me than you could ever imagine! Secondly, what time is it where you all live? I'm just trying to figure out when is the most convenient time for updates. Until next time! :)<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Guys I'm so sorry. I really am. Writer's block hit me hard. Thanks so much for waiting. D; ); **_

_**Just to make it clear, the first page break picks up almost right where the first section left off. There is a few seconds difference but I think you all will get it. :)**_

_**Read, review, and enjoy chapter 18 of Watchful! **_

* * *

><p>"I've been better." Hiccup replied.<p>

"What happened to you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Caetis has a bit of a temper…" Hiccup explained. He shuffled to the stairs and was about to go up when he turned and saw Tuffnut staring at him. Hiccup cocked his brow curiously.

"Are you sure you're still alive?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup was slightly startled at the question.

"Uh, last time I checked…" Hiccup answered.

"You might want to check again you're as white as a ghost." Tuffnut pointed out. Hiccup looked at his arm then moved it next to his wound. Compared to the bright red of the blood, his skin had nearly no color. He figured it was from the excessive blood loss. Hiccup told Tuffnut to follow him up the stairs. Hiccup turned quickly and was suddenly very lightheaded and dizzy. He steadied himself until the sensation faded away. The two boys moved to the deck of the boat the surveyed their surroundings. Hiccup saw a flock of birds fly in their direction, squawking in a scared manner.

"They're coming this way." Hiccup said.

"How do you know?" Tuffnut inquired.

"Birds fly away from anything that threatens them. The birds are flying toward us, which means someone is coming our direction. If the birds were flying the other way then we would know someone is running that way. Understand?" Hiccup explained. Tuffnut held a blank look on his face. Hiccup sighed deeply.

"Just trust me. They're coming this way." Hiccup condensed his previous explanation to fit the parameter of Tuffnut's understanding. Tuffnut nodded vigorously.

"Alright, Tuff, I'll keep watch but I want you to quickly check those keys in the lock that's holding Toothless." Hiccup directed his friend.

"Okay." Tuffnut dashed to the lower level of the boat and was back to Hiccup in just over a minute.

"They don't work." Tuffnut relayed.

"Didn't think they would. That means Caetis must have the key…. Ruffnut is leading him here, right?" Hiccup inquired. Tuffnut nodded.

"When you were in the woods did you see any dragons?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Nope." Tuffnut answered.

"Any sign at all of one?"

"Nope."

"Great, really great. That changes things. Alright, when Ruffnut leads Caetis here, I was the two of you to knock out the two guys with him then steal the keys to Toothless while I distract Caetis. Hopefully I can keep him busy long enough for Toothless to get out and save us. Got it?" Hiccup explained.

"Got it." Tuffnut replied. Hiccup sighed with relief. Who knew Tuffnut could be serious and responsible when he needed to? Hiccup waved for Tuffnut to follow him then they ran toward the tree line, Hiccup moving considerably slowly due to the gaping cut across his body. They almost made it when Ruffnut burst out of the woods, followed my Caetis and his two goons. Caetis stopped in his tracks and stared at Hiccup. Through his peripheral vision, Hiccup saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut start to attack the other men. Slowly, a sinister smirk crept onto Caetis's face.

"I should have known you would get out." Caetis voiced.

"I have lots of practice." Hiccup explained. Caetis idly advanced on Hiccup, who stayed completely still and wiped all emotion from his features. Caetis pulled out his sword and pointed at the wound he gave Hiccup.

"That looks pretty bad. I would tell you to get it check by a healer, but I don't exactly care for you. You won't get the chance anyway." Caetis shrugged his shoulders. Hiccup fought to keep emotion off his face. He glanced to the twins just as the two men slumped to the ground. Hiccup returned his focus to Caetis.

"Do you really think that you are going to get away with this? Does your plan even include stopping at this island?" Hiccup knew he had to keep Caetis occupied so he threw out anything and everything that came to his mind.

"Frankly I don't remember your plan. Mind explaining it to me again?" Hiccup asked. Ruffnut snuck behind Caetis and yanked a key off his belt. Caetis whipped around and slashed his sword, it colliding with Ruffnut's left shoulder and knocking her to the ground. Ruffnut threw the key to Tuffnut and yelled at him to get to the boat. He reluctantly ran away from his twin. Caetis glared down at Ruffnut.

"Stupid decision, girl. You just cost yourself your life!" Caetis reared his arm back and was about to swing forward when Hiccup latched onto Caetis's arm with both of his, causing himself immense pain.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup choked out through teeth gritted from the stinging and probable reopening of his wound. Caetis grunted and threw Hiccup down face first next to Ruffnut. Hiccup had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming when sand littered into the gash. He turned to his side, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked at Ruffnut's shoulder. It was a relatively small, but deep, cut right on the top of her shoulder.

Thinking surely it was the end, Hiccup and Ruffnut closed their eyes and turned away as Caetis reared his arm back once more. Hiccup heard what sounded like a blast of fire collide with Caetis, who let out a grunt then fell to the ground, unconscious. Hiccup tore open his eyes hopefully, expecting to see Tuffnut and Toothless. Instead, Hiccup saw Stoik and the other teens landing in the sand in front of him.

"Hiccup!" Stoik and Astrid cried out simultaneously, all four jumping off their dragons and running to Hiccup and Ruffnut. Stoik knelt down next to his son just as the edge of Hiccup's vision started fading to black. Hiccup saw his father's mouth moving but he couldn't make out the words. He glanced down to his wound, it had reopened and was bleeding steadily. Hiccup felt a hand on the back of his head as he closed his eyes and a state of unconsciousness took control of his body and mind.

* * *

><p>Stoik ran to his son and knelt down, gasping when he saw the blood covering Hiccup's torn tunic.<p>

"Hiccup, son can you hear me?" Stoik asked anxiously. He knew a boy his son's size shouldn't lose that much blood in such a short period of time.

"Son, Hiccup!" Stoik put his hand behind Hiccup's head as he closed his eyes. He put his finger under Hiccup's nose to make sure his son was still breathing. Hiccup was breathing, if slowly, which gave Stoik hope. Toothless roared ferociously and pushed through worried teens to get to his Hiccup. Toothless nudged Hiccup's head.

"Careful, Toothless. We have to get Hiccup to Gothi." Stoik ordered. Tuffnut knelt down next to his sister to make sure she was alright but she waved him off, she was too concerned for Hiccup.

"Sir, Toothless's tail fin is shredded. He can't fly." Astrid reported. Stoik sighed, he knew the teens wouldn't like his next order.

"I'm sorry, but we can't waste time. Hiccup's life is on the line. We have to leave Toothless here. We'll come back for him once we get the right materials." Stoik explained. The teens chorused in refusal.

"We don't have a choice. Toothless can't fly and we need to get Hiccup help." Stoik nearly yelled, scooping Hiccup in his arms. The teens reluctantly mount their respective dragons then flew to Berk. Toothless was trying as hard as he could to fly, roaring and moaning the whole way. He ended up standing silently knee-deep in the ocean.

Astrid looked back at a very confused and sad Toothless, but she knew Hiccup needed help. Astrid sighed, she knew Hiccup would erupt on them when he found out they left Toothless in the island.

* * *

><p>Alvin stood at the very edge of his boat, squinting to see what was going on on the island ahead of him.<p>

"Can this ship not go any faster?!" Alvin yelled to his subjects. The boat got close enough for Alvin to see just in time for his to see Stoik and the other Berkains fly away. Alvin yelled in anger and banged his fist on the boat. The boat hit sand and Alvin immediately jumped off and stormed to Caetis, who was just regaining consciousness. Alvin grunted and grabbed Caetis's neck, slowly lifting him off the ground.

"I should kill you right 'ere!" Alvin growled ferociously. Caetis preyed himself out of Alvin's grasp and fell onto the sand, looking behind Alvin.

"Maybe not all is lost…" Caetis muttered.

"What was that?!" Alvin asked through gritted teeth.

"If we work together we can still claim a victory." Caetis stood up.

"Why should I trust anything you say?" Alvin inquired. Caetis pointed behind Alvin, who turned and gasped. Toothless was slowly coming up behind them, poised for battle.

"We'll need my brains and your man power to control a Night Fury." Caetis smirked. Alvin turned back to Caetis, hesitated, then reluctantly nodded.

"But, we do this my way." Alvin commanded, an evil grin sliding onto his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Caetis and Alvin smiled wickedly, he had formed his new plan. Alvin instructed his men to advance on the Night Fury while he and Caetis fetched enough rope to hold it down. The Outcasts ferociously charged at Toothless, letting out a hearty battle cry, but Toothless blocked all their attempts to capture him. Toothless was firing plasma blasts and hitting the Outcasts with his tail and wings, subduing them all.

"This is not going to work…" Caetis whispered to Alvin.

"I said we do this my way!" Alvin growled.

"Alvin, whether you like it or not you need my skills. I captured the Night Fury once and only I know how to do it again." Caetis raised his voice. Alvin hesitated, then grunted with compliance.

"Your men need to get behind the Night Fury with chains, ropes, whatever it will take to hold it. Let me distract it." Caetis jumped off the boat and waved Alvin's men away. They obeyed, getting behind the dragon as Alvin instructed. Toothless centered his death glare on Caetis, knowing he was the man who hurt his Hiccup. Toothless growled as savagely as he could at the man standing unarmed before him.

"Whoa, dragon. I'm unarmed." Caetis had seen the boy use this tactic so he tried it himself. Once he was sure the dragon's attention was fully on him he made eye contact with Alvin and nodded slightly, a smirk crawling onto his face. Alvin and his Outcasts let out a fearless battle cry and lunged at Toothless from nearly every direction. Toothless screeched and tried to defend himself but his attempts were futile. Toothless didn't have enough time to defend himself from all the attacks. In a matter of moments he was taken captive by the Outcasts. Alvin sauntered to Toothless, grinning wickedly.

"You're mine now, dragon." Alvin let out an evil laugh, followed by Caetis and the other Outcasts. Once they regained control, they hauled Toothless onto the Alvin's ship.

"Set the course for Ouscast Island." Alvin sneered at the restrained Toothless, who responded with a growl. Savage slowly came up behind Alvin.

"So, Alvin, what's the plan?" Savage asked.

"The boy is going to come back for his precious dragon. When he does, we'll be ready." Alvin grinned wickedly then headed to the front of the boat, Savage following. Caetis was left standing alone next to Toothless. Noticing the other Outcasts bust preparing the boat to go out to sea, he formed a new, devious plan. He wheeled the contraption restraining Toothless to the edge of the boat, one part without a railing. He quickly went over to Alvin, leering.

"Should I take the dragon below deck?" Caetis asked with feigned obedience. Alvin nodded then waved him off. Caetis walked slowly back to Toothless and made sure no one was watching. Right as the boat began to move offshore, Caetis pushed the helpless dragon off the boat. The contraption landed in the sand with waves crashing on the bottom. Caetis smirked and stood at the very back of the boat as it ventured into the ocean.

When he was sure the Outcasts were too busy he hopped over the railing and clung to the back of the boat. He soundlessly slid down the back and dropped into the ocean. He quickly swam to the shore and pulled the dragon onto the sand. He glanced behind him at the Outcast boat and smiled: they were too far away to see him now. Caetis snickered at the thought of Alvin's reaction when he finds the dragon missing. He was brought back to his senses when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around, ready to fight, only to find his two dimwitted accomplices regaining consciousness.

"You two, get up. We have work to do." Caetis commanded as they rose to their feet.

"What happened?" Magnus asked wearily. Caetis groaned.

"Pull the beast to the boat and I will explain." Magnus and Dytin quickly grabbed the ropes and continued pulling Toothless while Caetis roughly explained what had happened after they had lost consciousness.

"So you stole the dragon from Alvin? I thought we were on Alvin's mission… Isn't that what you told us?" Dytin asked.

"Alvin betrayed my trust, our trust. We cannot listen to him anymore." Caetis growled.

"What'd he do?" Magnus inquired.

"That is none of your concern. You should be more concerned with your safety if you don't do what I say." Magnus and Dytin gulped heavily then continued pulling the dragon to the boat. Once they reached the boat, the two servants hauled Toothless onto the boat, to the lower deck, and down into the dragon cage, which had walls reinforced with metal. Magnus and Dytin returned to the deck quickly after hearing Caetis yell for them. The three prepared the boat to leave the island and soon they were out in open sea.

"Where to, boss?" Magnus asked. Caetis walked to the front of the boat and put his hands on the edge, staring out into the blue. An evil sneer crept onto his face and a sinister laugh slid out.

"Outcast Island."

* * *

><p>Stoik and the other teens landed on Berk in front of his house. Stoik only had to look at Astrid before she received his message, heading to Gothi's hut to fetch her. Stoik carried Hiccup into their house, up the stairs, and set him gently in his bed. Hiccup was turning a ghostly white color, his skin getting colder by the minute. Astrid burst into the room, followed by Gothi, who immediately waved everyone out of the room. Stoik and the teens reluctantly left the room. They went down the stairs and Stoik asked Tuffnut to explain everything, which he did. When he finished Stoik ran a hand over his face and glanced nervously toward Hiccup's room.<p>

"He's not going to be happy when he finds out we left the dragon. Astrid, take Snotlout and Fishlegs to get Toothless. I'm assuming you know where Hiccup keeps a spare tail for Toothless?" Astrid nodded and ran out of the house, followed by Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"You two need to stay here to get checked by Gothi," Stoik instructed the twins.

"Aw, but we want to help kick Alvin's butt!" Tuffnut complained. An irritated expression appeared on Stoik's face and he stared at Ruffnut's shoulder.

"It's fine, I liked it." Stoik groaned and rolled his eyes, then continued anxiously awaiting Gothi's verdict.

* * *

><p>Sorry! Short chapter and bad chapter at the same time... oh well. I'm very sorry. I'm kinda loosing inspiration for this... but don't worry, I'll finish it. It's almost over anyway. :) You guys are awesome!<p> 


End file.
